For those Loud moments
by Gallifrey denizen
Summary: Just little moments in the lives of the Loud family, starring Lincoln. Rated M for later. Some chapters will be light other dark and others sexy, you have been warned. Suggestions are welcome but not all will be used.
1. Chapter 1 a Loud beginning

**Hey guys I'm back again with a different kind of story, I've recently fallen in love with a cartoon known as the loud house, owned by nickelodeon, if you haven't seen it I highly recommend it. But I digress, for this story it's going to be a compilation of one shots with some being in parts.**

 **For this chapter the inspiration comes from 'making the case' in which Lincoln finds a much less embarrassing way of getting into the Loud family trophy case. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **"Bold: yelling/ choir singing"**

 _"Thinking"/ "_ _ **Lincoln solo singing"**_

"Normal speech"

 **"Duet"**

 _ **"Duet Partner singing solo"**_

 **Disclaimer: The loud house belongs to Nickelodeon, some of the songs belong to Disney and others belong to DreamWorks.**

 **XXFTLMXX**

The loud house, to the casual passerby this home would look like any other suburban home, with white paint and a standard structure of two floors, a basement and an attic. However for the people who have been inside this a house and met the family living inside, they know that this anything but a normal suburban home.

In reality this humble abode houses eleven extraordinary children, one brother and ten sisters, each with their own unique quirks and traits. These siblings are as close as can be, even if their differing personalities clash on occasion or more accurately, all the time. Hence the reason why the name loud house fits so well, with constant anarchy running rampant throughout the house for one reason or another.

However the home of the loud family is silent, most likely due to it being one in the morning, on a school night. Not even the gloomy Lucy Loud, the text crazy Lori Loud or the genius Lisa Loud are awake at the moment. Yes, in an extremely rare instance all of the members of the Loud clan are in the land of dreams, all except for one.

Lincoln Loud stood in the living room of his home, staring longingly at the Loud family trophy case, which had a space reserved for each Loud siblings awards. The only space being unoccupied being his own, the only thing filling it at the moment being dust bunnies and cobwebs.

Lincoln continued to stare at the case, growing more and more depressed the longer he stared at the trophies his, in his mind, infinitely more talented sisters won with their talents. He didn't plan on staring at when he had snuck downstairs to catch a late night zombie movie marathon, but he couldn't help it.

 _"I can't believe I've never noticed but... my sisters have accomplished so much more than me, Lori has her gold trophies, Leni's fashion designs got her so many blue ribbons, Luna has her battle of the bands trophy, Luan has her comedy awards, Lynn has won a trophy for almost every sport, Lucy's amazing poetry won her that golden pen. Lana won that golden hammer with her woodworking, Lola just has a ridiculous amount of beauty pageant awards, Lisa's genius won so many science fairs, Even Lily has awards in sucking her thumb."_

The orange wearingboylooked at his space, which had been moved to the end for obvious reasons. _"Then there's me..."_ He thought sadly, giving a sigh Lucy would be proud of.

On the one hand he couldn't be prouder to have such amazingly talented siblings, every time they won something he would feel an immense surge of happiness for them. On the other hand though, he wished he could be proud of himself, but he had never done anything amazing. He knew that none of his siblings would ever directly call him out on his failures, but that didn't stop them from giving him those pitying looks he hated. Even when he was on the football team he had to have Lynn save his butt from putting in any effort. If that wasn't pitiful he didn't know what was.

The white haired boy clenched his fists, not in anger, he would never be angry at his sisters for doing what they do best. No, he clenched his fists and raised his eyes towards his trophy space in determination. He would win something, a trophy, a certificate, a ribbon or anything that would make his family proud of him. He just needed a chance, one single chance to prove he had a talent or skill worthy of being awarded.

As he headed back upstairs to go to sleep, the zombie marathon completely forgotten, he silently wished that his chance would come soon. If only he knew how quickly that wish would be granted.

 **XX The next day (Monday) XX**

Lincoln was absentmindedly roaming the halls of his school, he had decided to leave lunch early, merely giving his friends the excuse that he needed to go to the bathroom. In reality he needed time to think, he needed to find a talent, something as good as Luna with her instruments or Lisa with her Intelligence.

He was decent at drawing, but in his opinion those drawing weren't even decent enough to win a kindergarten art contest. He could try to find something involving video games or comic book trivia. Though is he was being honest with himself he knew that wouldn't impress his family, they would congratulate him of course but not genuinely like he wanted them to.

The only male Loud child sighed sadly as he leaned up against a random wall, he didn't know where he was in the school nor did he care. He looked both ways down the hallway he was in, finding it to be clear of people he did something nonce of his sisters save Lily had ever seen him do. Something he only did in private or when he was putting Lily down for a nap.

He started singing.

 _ **"Well I heard there was a secret chord, that David played and it pleased the lord**_

 _ **"But you don't really care for music, do you?"**_

His voice came out soft and soothing, a style Lily enjoyed immensely whenever he babysat her. He started out quietly but soon enough he got more into it as he felt his somber mood lift with the song.

 _ **"Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth the minor fall and the major lift"**_

 _ **"The baffled king composing Hallelujah."**_

 _ **"Hallelujah"**_

 _ **"Hallelujah"**_

 _ **"Hallelujah"**_

 _ **"Hallelujah..."**_

The middle child was so into his song that he didn't notice one of the hallway doors opening and a thirty something year old man walk out carrying papers and a coffee. The unidentified man only walked a few steps before he stopped and took notice of the white haired kids singing. He started to say something before he thought better of it, instead he quietly leaned on the wall opposite of the boy, a slight smile on his face as he listened to the boys beautiful singing.

Lincoln noticed none of this too wrapped up on the song that so easily distracted him from his worries.

 _ **"Your faith was strong but you needed proof"**_

 _ **"You saw her bathing on the roof"**_

 _ **"Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you"**_

 _ **"She tied you to her kitchen chair"**_

 _ **"She broke your throne and she cut your hair"**_

 _ **"And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah"**_

 _ **"Hallelujah" [x4]**_

The eleven year old started to increase his volume until it was at a normal level instead of the near whisper he had begun with, the angelic quality of his voice not dropping at all from the change. All the while the man stood across from him with a smile, already having confirmed what he had initially thought. Though he decided to wait until the song was over before addressing the young man before him.

 _ **"Baby I've been here before"**_  
 _ **"I've seen this room and I've walked this floor you know"**_  
 _ **"I used to live alone before I knew you"**_  
 _ **"And I've seen your flag on the marble arch"**_  
 _ **"And love is not a victory march"**_  
 _ **"It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"**_

 _ **"Hallelujah" [x4]**_

His singing continued to grow more soulful and almost as if by magic all of his stress and insecurities left him along with the words of the song.

 _ **There was a time when you let me know**_  
 _ **What's really going on below**_  
 _ **But now you never show that to me, do you?**_  
 _ **But remember when I moved in you**_  
 _ **And the holy dove was moving too**_  
 _ **And every breath we drew was Hallelujah**_

 _ **Hallelujah [x4]**_

 _ **Maybe there's a God above**_  
 _ **All I've ever learned from love**_  
 _ **Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you**_  
 _ **And it's not a cry that you hear at night**_  
 _ **It's not somebody who's seen the light**_  
 _ **It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**_

 _ **Hallelujah [x13]**_

By the end of the song Lincoln was practically baring his soul out for the world to see using only his voice, all the while not having a care in the world. A tranquil smile adorned his face after the last note left his mouth. As always singing relaxed him while also letting out some pent up emotions.

Lincoln was about to get up from his leaning position on the wall before he heard clapping. Panicked, he opened his eyes and saw a man, most likely a teacher from his state of dress, standing across from him clapping. He had a lighter shade of dark skin with black straight hair on his head. (AN: Imagine Joe West from CW's the flash)

After thirty seconds of light clapping Lincoln was ready to bolt from the hallway, he had never let anyone see him sing for good reason. Well, anyone who could give an opinion besides, "yay Wincoln" anyway. He didn't want his insecurities confirmed by someone besides himself but it seemed as if his fears would come true with how, in his mind, sarcastically the man was clapping. The white haired boy was about to run but before he could the man held up a hand, sensing what he was about to do.

"Hold up a second kid, I want to have a word with you." His words had the desired effect, Lincoln stood stalk still, his mind conflicted on whether he should leave and risk trouble or stay and risk embarrassment. After a moment of contemplation the orange clad boy gave a sigh before turning to the still unnamed man.

The man gave a nod to him before he continued speaking, "that was impressive, the singing I mean, not the failed escape attempt."

The man chuckled at his words before addressing Lincoln again, "that being said I'd like to introduce myself, I'm the music teacher, and who might you be?" He asked, his voice relaxed and calm the entire time he spoke, relaxing Lincoln's fears a bit.

Lincoln took a look around the hallway he was in, only now realizing he had somehow ended up in the fine arts wing of the school during his walk. He looked back up at the man, never having seen him before today as he had never been in this part of the school. Realizing he had been silent for a bit too long he introduced himself.

"Hello Mr. West, I'm Lincoln, Lincoln Loud, sorry if I bothered you with my singing, I know I'm supposed to be at lunch but I-" the now identified Mr. West once again held up a hand calmly, effectively stopping the nervous boys rambling.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Loud, may I call you Lincoln?" He asked politely, after a quick nod from the loud brother he continued, "okay Lincoln, first I want you to know that you're not in trouble, quite the opposite in fact." Lincoln's face took on a confused look, he had honestly expected to receive some kind of scolding before he was sent on his way. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth he continued to listen to Mr. West with a bit more optimism.

"You see Lincoln, I not only direct the school's various bands, I also direct the school choir and I think you would make an excellent addition to our club." Mr. West said, finishing his sentence with a hopeful smile. It wasn't every day that you find such a good singer after all.

Lincoln's face switched from mild curiosity to shock, his ears not believing what they had just heard. When it came to his voice he had always considered himself decent at best and tone deaf at worst but here was the director of the choir offering him a spot on his club, apparently seeing something in his voice that he himself didn't. Looking up the orange wearing boy could see the Mr. West was patiently waiting for an answer. He thought about his answer for a moment before deciding to go with blunt honesty, realizing he didn't have anything to lose.

"Thank you for the offer Mr. West but are you sure you want me on your choir? I'm not really all that talented." Lincoln said, his voice going somber and his eyes looking downward as he finished his sentence.

In response Mr. West simply raised an eyebrow, wondering what caused the child before him to have so much self-doubt. Filing the question away for later he walked towards the downtrodden boy and went to one knee. "Lincoln" he said calmly yet sternly and was rewarded with the boy meeting his eyes. "What on earth would make you say that? I know you heard what I heard. That voice of yours is a gift, one few people possess, why wouldn't you want to use it? You were enjoying yourself so much just a few minutes ago." The entire time he spoke Mr. West kept a civil tone, not presenting himself as condescending in any way like so many of his colleagues tend to do. Luckily this seemed to do the trick as Lincoln took a deep breath and told the teacher everything.

He told him about his sisters, in what ways they were talented and how he could never be that talented. About how he would never earn a place in the Loud family trophy case and that he would always be a disappointment to his family for his lack of talent.

The music teacher listened to all of this without once interrupting, his respect for the young man going up several notches. Most kids his age would've complained and cried about how unfair the world was and place the blame on anything or anyone but themselves. Lincoln did none of this instead he said everything as if was an accepted truth, something that couldn't change, to Mr. West it was a morbid if not mature way of handling things. However he wouldn't let this young man leave without at least considering the possibility that he was talented. He knew for a fact unless his ears had stopped working when he walked out of his office that the boy was clearly talented.

Mr. West collected his thoughts clearly before laying a hand on the boys shoulder, effectively drawing his attention once again. "Lincoln, I know that it's not easy, being surrounded by people who may seem more talented than you, I know it's not easy to believe you can be as good as those people but I want you to know something." Lincoln's full attention was on him by the time he finished his sentence, curious about where this was going. After making sure the white haired boy was absorbing everything he said he continued.

"You Lincoln Loud have a talent, whether you accept that or not doesn't change the fact that it's true, the only thing that matters is if you want to use that gift." Seeing the boy stand a little straighter and looking a little more confident than before the teacher continued. "I have two kids you know, my son Barry is the fastest man on his college track team and my daughter Iris can write papers that'll make you laugh and cry at the same time, they use their gifts because they want to and using them makes them happy." Taking a breath the teacher continued, Lincoln now looking more optimistic than curious. "The question I want to ask you now requires an honest answer, do you want to use your gift and would using it make you happy?"

In a rare moment of his life Lincoln Loud truly considered the question that was asked of him, did he want to sing? Would it make him happy? It certainly made Lily happy whenever he sang a lullaby for her, her tired smile never failed to bring him joy. He imagined himself bringing a smile to all his sisters faces, not only them but his parents, his friends and his girlfriend. The image drew a genuine smile upon his face, he had always loved bringing joy to others, his sisters in particular and it looked like singing would be another way to do that. If nothing else that would be a reason to use his voice but would it make him happy, that thought brought him up short.

 _"I already know I like bringing them happiness that isn't the question, the question is, would it make me happy?"_ It truly amazed the middle Loud child how quickly the answer came to him, yes, yes it would make him happy to sing. His inhibitions and fears had always kept him from realizing that but no more, fears never stopped Luna from rocking or Luan from telling her jokes, they wouldn't stop him either. Whenever he sang, whether alone or in front of Lily he always felt happy or at peace. No matter what problems he was facing at the time, whether it be his pretend bad luck or the sister fight protocol, singing would always raise his spirits.

Now having his answer Lincoln locked eyes with Mr. West, who had been waiting patiently for his answer. The snow haired boy gave a nod that practically screamed conviction, "I'm in" he said confidently.

Mr. West gave a big smile of his own, "I'm glad to hear it Lincoln," the teacher handed him a piece of paper, "practice runs Monday to Friday from three to five, I'll see you there." At that moment the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, Lincoln having not realized just how long he had been in the fine arts wing, panicked and began running to reach class on time with a quick goodbye to his new choir director.

Mr. West gave a goodbye as well along with a light chuckle, the teacher idly wondered how long it would take the boy to realize the note he had handed him was a hall pass. The man's chuckles abruptly died when his eyes landed on his mortal enemy that he had originally walked out of his office with, paperwork.

Lincoln had run halfway across the school, the fine arts wing being on the opposite end of the building from his classroom, before he realized he had a hall pass and significantly slowed down his speed. Now having a few minutes to think he considered what he had just done, in a few short hours he would be exploring completely uncharted territory.

It honestly terrified him to think about what might go wrong but he wouldn't let those thoughts stop him. This was his chance to be known as something other than 'the brother of the loud sisters' and he sure as hell wouldn't waste it.

 **XX Line Break XX**

The remaining hours of school dragged on for eternity in the mind of Lincoln Loud, usually he was all too happy to learn new things but not with his first choir practice being after school. Thankfully the final bell sounded out and almost as if by magic the majority of the school cleared out. Lincoln immediately set out for the fine arts wing and more specifically the auditorium where the choir met for practice.

Before he could forget he shot a quick text to Lori telling her he wouldn't need a ride today and that he was staying behind for tutoring. It was believable and simple, he didn't want his sisters discovering his new club, yet. He loved them all beyond words and trusted them implicitly, he just didn't want them getting their hopes up for him when he himself wasn't completely confident in his abilities. Also the looks on their faces when he finally revealed what he was doing would cause Luan to laugh her ass off under different circumstances.

Right before he opened the doors to the auditorium Lincoln also decided he couldn't tell his best friend Clyde. He trusted him, just not around Lori, if she were to question him he would break within seconds. His secret girlfriend, Ronnie Anne was a different matter entirely, one he would have to consider later.

He put the thoughts of secrecy and deceit out of his mind as he walked into the auditorium, once inside he was immediately focused, not so much on what he was seeing but what he was hearing. Singing, looking at the stage he saw at least thirty or more kids separated into four different groups, their ages varying from fourth grade to high school seniors and with Mr. West sitting in a front row seat watching the kids warm up with a small smile.

The white haired boy took a deep breath, this was it his chance to prove he was just as talented as his sisters. With confidence he strode down to the front row, Mr. West noticed his approach and stood up to greet him.

"Good afternoon Lincoln, I'm happy you could join us" he said smiling genuinely making Lincoln smile in return. Before he could ask the teacher about his role in the choir or what he should be doing the man suddenly turned towards the stage and raised his hand. This immediately hushed all talk and warm ups. Lincoln was both impressed and afraid, impressed by how easily the man got the attention of his choir and afraid because their attention was now on him. He didn't let his fear show on the outside, instead he turned towards Mr. West, as did everyone else, as the man spoke.

"We have a new member joining us today, I want everyone to give a warm welcome to Lincoln Loud." While everyone gave him a warm greeting, in the form of a wave or smile, some seemed to recognize his last name. While this didn't seem to cause any overt reactions out of anyone it still set Lincoln on edge. The brother couldn't count how many times people approached him just to get an in with one of his older sisters. These attempts usually ended with black eyes for the would be suitors, much to the amusement of the middle Loud child.

Putting those thoughts away for now Lincoln returned the greeting and with that everyone returned to what they were doing before he arrived. A little more than confused he turned to Mr. West who just lightly chuckled.

"Don't mind them, they're just preparing for our fall concert in five weeks and it has them all a little excited." Lincoln merely nodded in understanding while also wondering if five weeks would be enough time for him to be ready for the concert. Mr. West seemed to possess some kind of empathetic powers as he reassured the boy.

"Don't worry in five weeks' time you'll be more than ready for the concert, in fact we haven't even selected the last few songs yet, something we'd be more than happy to have you're input on." This did the trick as Lincoln nodded his head, believing with enough effort and practice he would do great.

Mr. West gave a nod in return before turning back to the stage, "Now, let's begin the practice shall we?" With a nod Lincoln hopped up onto the stage, ready for whatever the practice would bring.

 **XX Line Break XX**

It had gone far better than Lincoln could have ever hoped, everyone welcomed him with open arms. The practice began with Mr. West assigning a high school senior to find out which section of the choir he should be in. After a few minutes of warm up and a few tests for his voice it was a slightly surprised senior who concluded he had the range sing both alto and tenor. Once that was settled he joined up with the other altos to get acquainted and learn the ropes. Forty minutes later he was told to switch over to the tenors and do the same thing. At about four thirty the choir gathered together for group rehearsal.

He was a bit embarrassed at first, not knowing the songs yet and fearing he would mess up. Those fears proved to be unfounded as everyone was understanding and more than willing to help him. By the end of the practice session Lincoln had no doubt in his mind that joining the choir was a great idea.

He was still a little wary of the older guys in the choir but he would reserve judgement for now, they hadn't mentioned his sisters in any way so far after all.

The thought of his sisters brought up a topic he hadn't considered fully while he was walking home, his earbuds blasting music. When would he tell them about his new club activity? He didn't have any doubts about his voice anymore, so why was he hesitant to tell them. Well besides the fact he still wanted to surprise them, preferably a week before the concert for the maximum amount of shock. Besides the enjoyment of surprising his sisters he could only think or one other reason he would hide the choir from them.

Lincoln looked down as the reason came to mind, he didn't want to get their hopes up and then disappoint them. He considered himself talented now but did he match up to his sisters? In his mind the answer was a firm now, at least at the moment. Lincoln nodded to himself his decision made, he would let his family know a week before the concert, when he was sure he wouldn't disappoint them.

The orange wearing boy raised his head up, his walk took on a more confident stride. He would be ready, no matter how much effort and time he had to put into his singing. All he had to do was practice as much as he could with the song sheets Mr. West gave him in the next four weeks. That and he had to keep a secret from not only his friend and possibly his girlfriend but his sisters as well.

Lincoln felt a shiver go up his spine, four weeks suddenly felt a lot longer than before. It was time to start operation keep-choir-a-secret-from-his-sisters-so-they-don't-get-their-hopes-too-high-and-end-up-dissapointed-and-also-think-of-a-MUCH-shorter-name-for-this-operation to begin.

 **XX Three weeks later, Sunday morning of the fourth week"**

 _"five days, I just need to make it five more days and then I can tell them,"_ the only male loud child thought in exhaustion while lying on his bed. The last few weeks had seemed like an eternity, some of it in a good way, while others, not so much.

When it came to practice everything was going great! After a lot of hard work and encouragement from his choir mates he truly felt ready for the concert. At the same time he had also made so many new friends both inside his group and outside of it, his new friends thankfully understood the need for secrecy and didn't mention his new activities to his sisters.

Speaking of which, his sisters had been relentless the past three weeks. The white haired boy had made the excuse to his parents that he needed extra tutoring for a big test coming up. They believed this easily enough and raised no question about his extra time spent at school. His siblings on the other hand, knew something was up immediately when he didn't go to Lisa first for tutoring.

Lincoln heaved a hefty sigh, while free time in the Loud house had always been a rarity for him it wasn't even a remote possibility anymore. With his time now split between choir practice, time with his siblings, time with his friends, chores and solo practice he didn't have any time left in the day to do anything else but sleep. The only reason he had a free moment now was due to it being a Sunday and early at that. Even with the lack of freedom he had to admit, if he was being honest with himself he knew it was all more than worth it.

Though the young man could've done without his sisters trying their hardest to find out what he had been up to. They all thought he was in some kind of trouble or was the cause of said trouble, after the first week of 'tutoring' they all made separate attempts to find out what he was doing, except Lily of course.

Lisa had only attempted out of mild curiosity and concern for his well-being, she had merely asked him if what he was doing was at all dangerous, except she used much bigger words. After a hug and an assurance that he was more than safe Lisa never brought up the issue again.

Lana and Lola were a lot assertive in their approach, they had barged into his room and demanded answers with the threat of telling mom about some heinous act he committed. Though Lincoln Loud wasn't called the man with the plan for nothing and had been prepared with a deal.

For Lola he would butler ten of her teas parties in exchange for no more continued questioning, she immediately agreed. She had started with twenty but he had lowered it wasn't for those damn puppy dog eyes he could've gotten down to seven.

As for Lana, he had thought well ahead of time and had acquired the largest bullfrog he could find, which Lana immediately fell in love with. As soon as the amphibian was in her hands she left his room, no longer sure why she had entered in the first place.

The next attempt was made by Leni and unsurprisingly her plan was just like her, lovably simple and sweet. She had asked him nicely if he would tell her, she even through in over a dozen pleases and the puppy dog eyes. Lincoln would never admit to anyone but himself that the simple tactic had nearly broken his iron will. The white haired boy held out if only just and assured Leni that she would find out soon and just like that she was on her way.

Lucy had been a little more stealthy in her approach, she had hidden herself in the vents next to his room in order to spy on him. If she hadn't dropped her pen while writing poetry she would've found out. Once out of the vent and in front of an understandably miffed Lincoln she admitted that like all of his siblings she was concerned. Even in her usual monotone voice Lincoln could detect the hint of worry. After a warm hug and a promise that he was fine the darkest loud sister promised not to spy on him, at least until after he revealed his secret.

He was thankful that Lucy made her attempt so early, it reminded him to find and deactivate any cameras Luan may have hidden. After doing so he had gone to her and asked her nicely to delete and existing footage. She had done it after a promise that he would be the test audience for her new materiel.

Luna had a very similar idea to her roommate, she had placed a recording mic underneath his pillow. He would have never found it had he not been already searching for Luan's cameras. He had to give his sisters props, they were good but he was better. Just like Luan she had erased all footage for a promise to listen to her new song, it was a win-win for everyone.

Lincoln groaned into his pillow when he thought of Lynn's approach, you could call his athletic sister many things but a quitter was not one of them. She had been relentless the past few weeks, he shuddered as he remembered all the wrestling and Dutch ovens he had to endure. He was loath to admit that her plan was actually getting to him but with only five days to go it hardly mattered. That wouldn't stop her from trying though.

Lincoln gently rolled off his bed in nothing but his boxers chuckling while walked to get his shower supplies. He had found Lori's attempt the most humorous. At first she had feigned interest deciding that whatever it was he was doing wasn't as importan as texting her boyfriend.

That lasted all of about five minutes.

She immediately dropped the act, barged into his room and had threatened him with her usual human pretzel shtick if he didn't tell her what was up. Once that bluff was called she threatened to end his relationship with Ronnie Anne by telling everyone about it. This bluff was called as well when Lincoln pointed out how upset Bobby would be at how she had hurt his little sister. Lori had promptly left though not without a promise that she would find out his secret, she had yet to make good on that promise.

The white haired boy honestly couldn't figure out why his oldest sister wanted to find out so badly, when her usual response is to ignore everything but her phone.

He would never say this to her face but he had a suspicion that she was afraid he was becoming more independent and had less need of her. It made sense as he hadn't asked for ride from her in weeks, mostly due to his new addiction to long walks while listening to music.

As he exited the bathroom clad in a towel while feeling refreshed he pondered something. Why do his sisters want to know so badly? Had he made it too obvious, it was a possibility, he had noticed that choir was changing him.

It wasn't a bad change it was just... a change, he noticed how he enjoyed listening to music a lot more than before. That along with how he now couldn't get enough of hearing Luna play through the paper thin walls of the Loud house. Hell he couldn't even do most things without relating music to it, whenever he ran through the chaotic hallway of his house he would be singing 'one jump ahead' in his head. Or whenever he made any kind of food, for himself or his sisters he would sing 'be our guest.'

So yeah, he might have been a little obvious that something is up, it would explain the almost out of nowhere curiosity of his sisters. Especially when it came to Lynn and Lori, their attempts had gotten so bad that he had to scramble to find somewhere to practice that wouldn't be ridden with nosy sisters by the start of the second week.

He had thought of every possible place, he couldn't go to Clyde's Lori would interrogate him for sure. Plus he still hadn't told his best friend about his new club, only that he had to keep it a secret but he would tell him the same day as his sisters. Lincoln knew he had a good friend as Clyde was completely cool with it, he made a mental note to invite his amazing friend when he told him.

Though that left a problem, where would he practice while not at school, he knew the practices held there wouldn't be enough to get him ready. Fortunately he had found an ally in the most unlikely of places.

Mr. Grouse

The old man had been surprisingly cool ever since last Christmas, he even gave the middle Loud child the opportunity to earn some extra cash by doing chores around his house.

One day while he was chopping wood in the old man's back yard he had been so out of it that he didn't even notice that he was singing out loud.

But Mr. Grouse sure did.

When the friendly neighbor questioned him about his vocal talents Lincoln thought of lying but in the end decided to give Mr. Grouse a chance. His neighbor had proved himself to be at least kind if not understanding after all. So he explained everything, including his practice location problem.

To the boys immense surprise Mr. Grouse laughed, not a cruel or mocking laugh but an ironic kind of laugh. The surprises didn't end there as the old man revealed that he had been in choir as a child. The only difference being he was in the bass section, with this new similarity between them known the old man offered his home for the white haired boys practicing needs. He would take the fact that he nearly cried at the mans' generous offer to his grave.

The neighbor's home turned out to be perfect for his needs, his sisters still held a bit of residual fear for the old man and by extension his property, so they wouldn't dare spy on him. Along with that Mr. Grouse was appreciative of the company, so much so he gave constructive criticism and praise. He even offered to teach the kid how to play the piano, an offer he accepted gratefully. You could never have too many talents after all.

After his practice problem was solved he had only one issue left.

His girlfriend Ronnie Anne.

At first he planned to hide his choir membership but the girl but that lasted all of about ten seconds before he broke and spilled everything. His sisters he could handle, his girlfriend was another matter entirely, she had all too many ways of making him talk.

In her defense Ronnie Anne had only given him some light teasing about his club activities. After the teasing and grumbling ended he asked if she would want to come to his concerts. Instead of a yes or no she instead asked for a demonstration of all things, he had no choice but to comply.

Lincoln sighed wistfully as he walked out of his room, fully clothed, to the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast. His demonstration to his girlfriend would probably make his sisters shatter all the windows in the house with their squeal.

 **XX Flashback: three days ago XX**

"You're sure you want me to sing for you?" The white haired child questioned nervously, sitting next to his girlfriend on the couch in her home.

"Did I stutter lame-o? I want to see if this concert of yours will be any good" the Hispanic girl replied without missing a beat.

"Well.. Okay, just don't get your hopes too high, I'm not really that good."

"I'll think I'll be the judge of that, now quit stalling."

"Alright, alright," the boy replied looking around the Santiago living room for a moment before spotting something that would help ease his nerves.

"Come with me" before the girl could form a protest he had grabbed her hand and led her over to the piano he spotted sitting in the corner of the large living room.

For her part Ronnie Anne merely raised an eyebrow a smirk firmly placed on her face, she was curious as to what her boyfriend was up to but decided to wait and see.

Lincoln placed himself in front of the gorgeous instrument and immediately felt calmed as he touched the ivory keys. Mr. Grouse had been an excellent teacher over the past few weeks and now was the time to put his lessons to good use.

"You playing or should I go get a chair?" The girl asked with a hint of teasing in her tone.

Lincoln looked at her with that smile she loved and patted the space next to him on the stool in response, Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes but played along and sat beside him wondering what he was up to. While his new place in the choir was a surprise the fact he could apparently play the piano was an even bigger one. She wouldn't admit it out loud, even with a gun to her head but she was actually excited to see what he could do.

"I need your help with this song and I know you know the words," he winked at her causing a slight blush to emerge on her face. She had a slight suspicion as to what he meant but she would have to wait and see.

Taking a deep breath Lincoln gently rested his fingers on the ivory keys and began to play. The song was instantly recognized by the young Latina making her even more excited. Lincoln continued to play unaware of his girlfriend's excitement and he began to sing.

 _ **"City of stars"**_

 _ **"Are you shining just for me?"**_

 _ **"City of stars"**_

 _ **"There's so much that I can't see"**_

 _ **"Who knows?"**_

 _ **"I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you"**_

Ronnie Anne was hooked the moment her boyfriend began to sing, she had expected more than what the white haired boy said but this had her completely floored.

The girl also teared up a bit at the choice of song, they had gone to see LaLa land last week on a whim and they had both loved it. City of stars being her favorite song she couldn't help but be touched that her boyfriend learned it in such a short time for her. Unknown to the girl is just how hard the boy worked to learn it after seeing how much his girlfriend loved it.

The freckled girl broke from her near hypnotic trance when she noticed her part was coming up. She took a deep breath and joined her boyfriend in song.

 _ **"That now our dreams, They've finally come true"**_

 _ **"City of stars"**_

 _ **"Just one thing everybody wants"**_

 _ **"There in the bars"**_

 _ **"And through the smokescreen of the crowded restaurants"**_

The couple couldn't suppress a little chuckle at that, remembering their first kiss.

 _ **"It's love"**_ the girl sang beautifully staring into her boyfriend's eyes as she did so, expressing something she couldn't say yet with him returning the stare full force.

 _ **"Yes, all we're looking for is love from someone else"**_

 _ **"A rush"**_

 **"A glance"**

 _ **"A touch"**_

 _ **"A dance"**_

 **"A look in somebody's eyes"**

 **"To light up the skies"**

 **"To open the world and send it reeling"**

 **"A voice that says, I'll be here"**

 **"And you'll be alright."**

 **"I don't care if I know"**

 **"Just where I will go"**

 **"'Cause all that I need is this crazy feeling"**

 **"A rat-tat-tat on my heart"** Through the entire duet neither singer could wipe the smile off their face, not that they wanted to.

 _ **"Think I want it to stay"**_

 _ **"City of stars"**_

 _ **"Are you shining just for me"**_

 _ **"City of stars"**_

 **"You never shined so brightly"**

Ronnie Anne's voice faded as the last note of the song was played, the couple looked at each other. The biggest of smiles adorned their faces and neither could stop chuckling at what they had just done, something that they would never let anyone else see.

"I didn't know you could s-" Lincoln began to say while turning to his girlfriend, before he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Hey are you ok-" for the second time the white haired boy stopped his sentence short albeit for an entirely and much more enjoyable reason.

It took him a second to decipher what happened, apparently his girlfriend decided the song was a cause for a kiss. Once he realized what was happening he kissed her in return just as passionately if not more so. Blushes adorned both their faces as their lips locked, both children still feeling the happiness that came from their duet.

After a full five minutes they broke apart, their eyes never leaving the gaze they held with one another and their hands still gripped together tightly.

"I'm guessing that's a yes to whether or not you're coming to my concert" the boy said slyly still radiating a blush that would put tomatoes to shame.

Ronnie Anne giggled, something she only did in front of Lincoln and gently punched his shoulder "you fork of course I'll be there, I would've come to see you even if you were tone deaf." She said in her usual teasing tone before resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

He couldn't help it, he gave off a loud "YES" before resuming the pleasant cuddling session with his girlfriend. It wasn't everyday she was this friendly after all.

 **XX Flashback end XX**

Lincoln couldn't get the smile off of his face at the memory, no matter how hard he tried. Dates with his girlfriend usually had a tendency to be amazing but the last one topped them all hands down.

Lincoln got knocked out of his pleasant memory as his toast popped out of the toaster.

As he was preparing his breakfast he couldn't help but have a good feeling for the next five days, he was still a little nervous about telling his family. But with his girlfriend's support he felt as if he could run a marathon, telling his family the news would be cake walk.

Hopefully...

 **XX Five days later, Friday, a week before the concert XX**

 _"Okay loud, deep breaths, they're you're family they'll be supportive they might tease but that's just them."_ Lincoln stood at the bottom of the stairs watching the majority of his family laze around the living room watching TV. The only ones not present were Lucy, Lisa and Luna which shouldn't be a surprise.

The eleven year old took another deep breath, he had been standing in the same spot for ten minutes, attempting to build up his courage. He had been nothing but confidence incarnate walking down the stairs but the second he spotted his family it all went away.

 _"Come one Lincoln, be a Loud, you already told Clyde and Ronnie Anne might as well tell them too."_ He had informed his best friend of the news and hour ago, the middle child couldn't see any possible way that his friend could run into Lori in that time. His trust was well placed as Clyde supported him one hundred percent, the boys fear of change strangely not making an appearance. Clyde had even asked if he could come to his concert along with his dads, after receiving a yes he wished his Loud friend the best of luck with telling his family.

And that brings us to the present.

He wanted to tell them he really did but he was afraid, he was normally so confident in himself but this was the first time he had joined something and had been good at it. He didn't want his family to be disappointed in him if his skills were found lacking.

The snowy haired boy sighed, it was now or never, Mr. West believed in him, Ronnie Anne believed in him, Clyde believed in him and Mr. Grouse believed in him. He could do this, the boy marched over to his family and stood next to his parents who were lounging on the couch. While the seven Loud sisters present were scattered across the living room.

Tapping his father on the shoulder Lincoln braced himself, this was it.

"Yes son?" His father asked turning his head to look at him along with his mother.

"Dad could you please call everyone down here, I have something important to tell you guys." he said, a little more nervously than he would have liked.

The father of eleven turned to his wife, they both shrugged seeing how nervous their only son was it must be important.

Walking over to the stairs Lynn Sr cupped his hands over his mouth, "Luna, Lucy, Lisa could you come here please." His voice easily reached his absent daughters' ears, having eleven kids presented a lot of opportunities to perfect a yell.

There was an explosion, most likely from Lisa's room, music turning down from Luna's and a quiet sigh from Lucy's room. In no time at all two of the three absent sisters were downstairs and sitting on the living room floor after being directed by their father.

"Good, now where's Lu-"

"I'm right here" said a monotone voice behind the Loud patriarch nearly giving him a heart attack.

After calming his breathing he directed his gloomy daughter to find a place to sit before he reclaimed his seat next to his wife.

"Okay everyone Lincoln has something important to tell us, Lincoln you have the floor buddy." Lynn Sr said with a neutral tone, something that was necessary to keep peace in this house.

Thanking his father Lincoln stood in front of the TV, all eyes on him with the exception of Lori and Lisa, texting and writing notes respectively.

Lincoln took one last deep breath, so far everything was good some of his sisters looked a little annoyed at being interrupted but that was expected.

Exhaling Lincoln decided to rip this band aid off already, "alright I want to start by saying that I know a lot of you think I have been hiding a few things for the past few weeks, that is true."

That statement caused everyone's full attention to immediately go to him, especially his parents since they had no idea what he was talking about.

He continued, "I told you that I was receiving extra tutoring for an exam, that was a lie, the real reason I've been staying behind at school recently is because... well..." He couldn't get the words out, this concerned everyone as they immediately assumed the news was bad.

Everyone started questioning him, from Lisa asking the most logical questions, his parents asking if he was in trouble, Lynn and Lori asking if he was being bullied and everyone else just asking ransom questions. He didn't know how Lucy could think he was sacrificing students to cathulu but he put that thought away.

Raising a hand he immediately silenced the entire family, silently thanking Mr. West for that trick he steeled his courage and decided to get it over with.

"I'm not in any kind of trouble, its actually the opposite this time" the disbelieving looks were a little disheartening but he could understand them.

"The real reason I'm staying at school for so long is because... I joined the school choir and our first concert is next Friday at seven." He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable teasing and jokes but after a full minute he opened his eyes and found his family to just be in, shock.

 _"It's better than laughing I guess"_ he thought. He noticed that Lori was the first one to break out of her shock.

She looked at him with more than a little skepticism, it was understandable given his history. She decided to voice her opinion before the anyone else could speak.

"That's what you've been hiding the last couple of weeks, that literally it? You haven't committed a crime or anything like that?" He shook his head but his sisters skeptical look didn't leave and one by one the rest of the family got their bearings.

His parents looked proud, that by itself lifted his spirits tremendously, his sisters had rather mixed reactions on the other hand.

Leni seemed confused, probably not knowing what a choir was.

Luna looked like she was about to play a guitar solo, so at least she was happy, she proved this by giving a "rock on Lincoln!" Making him smile a little at her support.

Luan seemed in thought, probably trying to find a good pun for this situation.

Lynn looked like she just won the championship, she had after all been trying to find out his secret for the past few weeks.

He honestly couldn't tell what Lucy was feeling she just had her normal blank look on her face, which most likely meant something good.

Lola looked casual about it, like she had known all along, though that was unlikely.

Lana just seemed as confused as Leni, probably wondering why anyone would want to join what was basically a singing club.

Finally Lisa just had an inquisitive look on her face probably thinking of an experiment to do on his vocal chords.

Apparently Lori still had something to say as she beat everyone else to the punch with her question.

"So... you can sing?" She asked less skeptic and more curious.

He gave a confident nod, he wouldn't deny his gift anymore not after all the hard work he put in to perfect it.

"Prove it" Lynn said making him turn to her. The question wasn't mocking just challenging, his parents and sisters apparently loved this idea.

"Yeah! Show us what you can do dude" said Luna wanting to see her favorite sibling perform.

"It would be a nice break from the everlasting darkness around me" Chimed in Lucy making everyone a little more uncomfortable as per her norm.

"I concur with our sister units, mostly, it would be a rather interesting experience" said Lisa with her notepad and pen ready as if she was going to take a test.

"Yeah let's hear you sing Linky it would be like totes fun" Leni said now connecting the dots that choir and singing were related.

The rest of the Loud sisters joined in, excitedly asking him to perform for them, unknowingly causing a blush to form on their brother's cheek.

Lincoln looked towards his parents who both nodded excitedly wanting to see their sons talents first hand. He then looked at his sisters who seemed to be on the edge of their seats.

"Well, alright if you guys really want to hear me sing?" He asked/said, receiving an immediate and positive from everyone. He tried to think of a good song and almost immediately got one when he looked at his youngest sister being held by his mother, it was a song he often sang to her while her before she napped. It was also the first song Luna had ever played for him.

"Okay, here we go" he said, confidence obvious in his tone, having his family's support did wonders for his self-esteem apparently.

The young singer took one last look at his large family and seeing nothing but support and excitement he began, hoping beyond anything that they wouldn't be disappointed.

The wouldn't

 _ **"Carry on my wayward son..."**_

 _ **"There'll be peace when you are done"**_

 _ **"Lay your weary head to rest"**_

 _ **"Don't you cry no more"**_

 _ **"Once I rose above the noise and confusion"**_

 _ **"Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion"**_

 _ **"I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high"**_

 _ **"Masquerading as a man with a reason"**_

 _ **"My charade is the event of the season"**_

 _ **"And if I claim to be a wise man"**_

 _ **"It surely means that I don't know"**_

 _ **"Carry on my wayward son..."**_

 _ **"There'll be peace when you are done"**_

 _ **"Lay your weary head to rest"**_

 _ **"Don't you cry no more"**_

 _ **"Carry on..."**_

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes after he finished, having closed them when he started singing, what he saw wasn't what he had expected.

Most of his family sat with mouths agape and tears in their eyes, Leni and Luna were already crying in fact. Lisa was the only one with a more tamed reaction, her glasses had slipped off her face in shock. Even the normally reserved Lucy was sniffling every few seconds.

The only one not in shock or crying was Lily who had fallen asleep when she heard her favorite lullaby.

The nervous Loud took one more look at his family wondering what they were thinking.

"So, what did you guys think?" He asked tentatively.

It was like his question opened the floodgates, as soon as he was finished speaking Luna rushed up to him and hugged him as tightly as possible. The others took this as their cue and rushed him with the biggest group hug he had ever experienced. The only boy of the house couldn't make out what they were saying between everyone talking at once and the crying. Though the scattered "wonderful" and "amazing" confirmed that his family had enjoyed his song. The orange clad boy hugged them back just as tightly, he was beyond happy that liked his singing.

The entire time this was going on Rita was trying to comfort her husband while he cried over the beautiful song.

After fifteen minutes of nonstop hugging and compliments the siblings finally parted the hug, though some still had tears in their eyes.

Lori was no exception as she wiped away the last tear on her face, "not bad twerp" she said teasingly making her little brother chuckle along with her.

"Yeah Lincoln, you really know how to SING a tear to our eye *sniff*, get it?" Luan punned terribly earning her a mix of groans and a laugh from the target of the joke.

"You're singing at all of my tea parties from now on, got that?" Lola said her watery eyes betraying her demanding tone.

This continued on for the next five minutes, with the Loud sisters complimenting their brothers performance and he would sheepishly accept the praise. Eventually everyone was completely calm downed as they reclaimed their seats, as Lincoln had one more thing to say.

Or ask in this case, "so now that you've heard me sing, do you guys want to come to my concert next week?" He asked while rubbing the back of his head, a resounding and unanimous yes answered his question.

Lincoln smiled brightly at his beloved family, for the first time he felt like he truly belonged, he now had something that made him special. As his sisters and parents talked excitedly about the concert he discreetly looked over to the trophy case, a confident smile on his face.

 _"I'm almost there"_

 **XX One week later, Friday, Day of the concert XX**

 _"This is it Lincoln, show time"_ thought the white haired boy as he stood on stage, his fellow choir members standing behind him, organized in a specific way for the first song. Mr. West stood in front of them on slightly raised platform so everyone could see him. The curtains were still closed shielding the choir from the audience.

He was donned in the tux and black shoe combo the school provided for band and choir, he thought he looked quite dashing. At the moment the middle child was doing the vocal exercises he had been taught by his fellow choir mates.

Though that ended when Mr. West raised his hand making silence on stage an absolute. In the time he had been in choir he had only seen one student purposefully continue talking after Mr. West raised his hand.

It had not ended well.

"Okay everyone, the curtains are going to be raised any minute, does anyone have any last minute concerns?"

When no one raised their hand he continued, "okay then I just want to quickly say how proud I am of all of you, every ounce of effort you've put in over the weeks will show tonight." The teacher said all of this with a rare smile on his face, not that the man never smiled just that he never smiled so fully.

The rest on the students nodded their heads and smiled back more than proud of their achievements. Lincoln felt especially proud of himself and of his choir, they had practiced so hard and for so long every day that there was no doubt in his mind that this concert would go perfectly.

"Okay everyone the curtains are going up, get into your places." The teacher said as he turned around in order to address the audience as the curtains opened.

Lincoln shuffled a bit until he was sure he was in his correct spot, in front of the entire choir, the reason for this spot.

He had gotten the first duet, something that he was informed of on Monday and he had yet to inform his family, friends or girlfriend. He had to have some surprises after all.

He had tried out for one duet and one solo and it was to his immense shock, at first, that he got them both, then it was to his immense joy that he received both.

As Mr. West addressed the audience Lincoln eyes immediately did the same thing as every other choir member. He tried to spot his family, at first he couldn't see them but he did spot a man sitting far off from the rest of the audience writing on a clipboard, weird but not his family. He spotted them after he stopped looking for individual faces and instead looked for the biggest group.

They were all in the middle sitting oldest to youngest and with his mom and dad sitting in the center holding Lily. On the left and sitting next to Lori was Bobby Santiago with his little sister on his left. To the right and sitting next to Lisa was Clyde and his dads, each and every one of them looked excited, with the exception of Lucy and Lisa of course, but they remained in their seats. They merely waved excitedly at him from their seats, not being allowed to wave he merely nodded back at them smiling, he also sent a sly wink to Ronnie Anne making her smirk.

Lincoln chuckled to himself in thought, it was still funny to him how his family couldn't be contained at any normal public event but contained themselves if one of their own was in said event.

Seeing so many faces looking at him with nothing but pride and support filled him with determination. He would do them proud, he just knew it.

As Mr. West finished his introductions Lincoln idly wondered if they would enjoy the theme of the concert.

Songs of animation.

It had been a group decision, one that had greatly affected his taste in music over the last few weeks. They would be singing ten songs, two picked out by each section of the choir and the last two selected by Mr. West. The order of the songs was decided by the instructor in order to compliment the concert itself. That being said the teacher thought starting with something light would be good, so it was the soprano pick.

Lincoln looked next to him at the older boy to his right, whose name was Finn, who would be his duet partner for this song, normally a third person would sing another part but they couldn't find anyone who fit the part.

Lincoln was broken from his thoughts as Mr. West raised his hands signaling everyone that the show was about to start. As the man dropped his hand the chorus started singing a lively melody that was instantly recognized by the audience. The older boy turned to Lincoln with a disapproving stare, all a part of the show as Mr. West encouraged them to treat this as a play and have fun. Lincoln returned his stare with a cocky smirk, as the chorus picked up the older boy began.

 _ **"With an attitude like that I'm afraid your shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed."**_ The high schooler sang in a over exaggerated scolding tone making the audience laugh. Lincoln just turned to the boy cocky smile never leaving his face.

 _ **"Not the way I see it"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm gonna be a mighty king**_  
 _ **So enemies beware!**_

 _ **"Well, I've never seen a king of beasts"**_  
 _ **"With quite so little hair"**_

 _ **"I'm gonna be the mane event"**_  
 _ **"Like no king was before"**_  
 _ **"I'm brushing up on looking down"**_  
 _ **"I'm working on my ROAR"**_ Lincoln sang this by letting out the loudest roar he could at the audience making them laugh, clearly loving the performance.

 _ **"Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing"**_ The two of them played off each other perfectly, with the older boy singing in his scolding tone while he was acting like he wasn't listening.

 _ **"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"**_  
 _ **"You've rather a long way to go, young master,**_  
 _ **if you think..."**_ Lincoln had to give props to the tech crew, the entire song was made even more special as the lights switched colors and danced around the singers.

 _ **"No one saying do this"**_  
 _ **"Now when I said that, I -"**_  
 _ **"No one saying be there"**_  
 _ **"What I meant was..."**_  
 _ **"No one saying stop that"**_  
 _ **"Look, what you don't realize..."**_  
 _ **"No one saying see here"**_  
 _ **"Now see here!"**_

 _ **Free to run around all day**_  
 _ **"Well, that's definitely out..."**_  
 _ **Free to do it all my way!**_

 _ **"I think it's time that you and I"**_  
 _ **"Arranged a heart to heart"**_

 _ **"Kings don't need advice"**_  
 _ **"From little hornbills for a start"**_

As the white haired choir boy sang this he gave the older boy a 'talk to the hand' gesture. The older boy gave him a mock angry look and turned around pretending to leave the stage. Only to be stopped as two other choir members blocked his way, all part of the show, to the crowds growing delight.

 _ **"If this is where the monarchy is headed"**_  
 _ **"Count me out!"**_  
 _ **"Out of service, out of Africa"**_  
 _ **"I wouldn't hang about"**_  
 _ **"This child is getting wildly out of wing"**_

 _ **"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"**_

 _ **"Everybody look left"**_  
 _ **"Everybody look right"**_  
 _ **"Everywhere you look I'm"**_  
 _ **"Standing in the spotlight!"**_

 _ **"Not yet!"**_

 _ **"Let every creature go for broke and sing"**_  
 _ **"Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing"**_  
 _ **"It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling"**_

Lincoln knew the reason he auditioned for the song, it wasn't because he wanted the praise or because he wanted the audience to notice him. No, it was because the song spoke to him. He would be the biggest sibling one day, he would have to be the big brother to his younger siblings and when that time came he knew he would be the best big brother ever.

 _ **"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"**_  
 _ **"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"**_  
 _ **"Oh, I just can't wait ... to be king!"**_

Once the song ended the audience immediately sprang to their feet in near hysterical applause. The choir didn't react outwardly as they still had nine more songs to complete, though it was quite clear to see that all of their eyes found their individual support groups.

Lincoln was no different, he immediately spotted them from his family to his girlfriend to his friends they were all clapping and cheering. He could see that Leni had to restrain Luna from rushing the stage and doing her traditional stage dive. The ashen haired boy didn't think he could be any happier at the moment if he tried.

After a few minutes of cheering Mr. West signaled the audience to calm down, apparently the one handed gesture worked on everyone.

Once the audience was settled the director turned back to his choir, pride evident in his gaze. He raised his hands once again and once again the choir outdid themselves.

After the initial song a boy and a girl, Star and Marco if Lincoln remembered right, both in ninth grade, stepped forward and sang "can you feel the love tonight." The tech crew did their magic as a pink spotlight was aimed at them through the entire song. Right off the bat choir and the audience alike saw that their 'performance' was a little too convincing. At the end of the song everyone was thinking the same thing, "JUST KISS ALREADY."

After that it was on to the next movie, considering it was November the movie selected seemed appropriate. Their performance of 'This is Halloween' was a crowd favorite especially with the slightly dramatic light show the tech crew put on. Lincoln could see Lucy especially getting into the song which made him all the more happy to sing it. Then a sophomore girl, Theresa, came up to sing 'Sally's song' which brought a tear to some eyes in the audience.

Then it was on to the next movie and after a soulful performance of 'Zero to Hero' it was once again his turn to sing, only this time as a soloist.

Lincoln knew this song had a special place in his heart as well, after all he had never truly felt like he belonged when he was among so many talented sisters. That wasn't the case anymore now that he stood on this stage ready to sing his heart out he knew. Looking at his sisters he knew that he belonged, for once in his life he felt like he belonged.

 _ **"I have often dreamed of a far off place**_  
 _ **Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me**_  
 _ **Where the crowds would cheer, when they see my face**_  
 _ **And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be"**_

 _ **"I'll be there someday, I can go the distance**_  
 _ **I will find my way if I can be strong**_  
 _ **I know every mile would be worth my while**_  
 _ **When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong"**_

 _ **"Down an unknown road to embrace my fate**_  
 _ **Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you**_  
 _ **And a thousand years would be worth the wait**_  
 _ **It might take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through"**_

 _ **"And I won't look back, I can go the distance**_  
 _ **And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat**_  
 _ **"It's an uphill slope**_  
 _ **But I won't lose hope, 'till I go the distance**_  
 _ **And my journey is complete, oh yeah"**_

 _ **"But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part**_  
 _ **For a hero's strength is measured by his heart, oh"**_

 _ **"Like a shooting star, I will go the distance**_  
 _ **I will search the world, I will face its harms**_  
 _ **I don't care how far, I can go the distance**_  
 _ **'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms"**_

 _ **"I will search the world, I will face its harms**_  
 _ **'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms"**_

The choir boy finished having given his all in his performance and putting every feeling he could into it.

The audience had apparently noticed.

The entire crowd stood and applauded him and his family and friends were no different, they clapped and cheered the loudest of all. Most of them had tears streaming down their eyes, Clyde included, he gave a big smile to them in thanks before returning to his original spout amongst the choir.

The show carried on in a similar fashion after that, with the songs having no less of an effect on the audience as the last few did. Just as they celebrated Halloween they celebrated the coming holiday as well. The twins of the choir, Mason and Mabel, stepped forward to sing 'When Christmas comes to Town' with the rest of the choir providing the angelic chorus. After that a senior by the name of Jake Long sang 'Believe.'

They moved on to Mr. West's movie and it was a finale to end all finales they started with 'Deliver Us' from the prince of Egypt. A junior by the name of Kim sang the solo part which made the audience want to tear up again in both joy and sadness. As for the big finish two senior boys were the duet this time, Lincoln thought their names were Danny and Tucker, came up to deliver a powerful performance of 'The Plagues.' The tech crew once again didn't disappoint as the flashing lights and effects made it look all the more dramatic.

Once the song was over the audience gave their loudest and most enthusiastic applause yet, complete with cheering and even more tears while the choir gave a bow. Lincoln could see that his family and friends were barely able to restrain themselves from rushing the stage and hugging him. He gave them a wave and a smile now that he was allowed to. Out of the corner of his eye he could've sworn he saw the man with the clipboard writing something while looking at him but he once again put it out of his mind.

The curtains closed as Mr. West finished his address to the audience the curtains closed and the choir rushed off stage to get changed and greet their proud family members and friends.

 **XX Line Break XX**

Lincoln fresh from the changing room rushed to the cafeteria where the auditorium exit was located. He searched the crowd for a moment before spotting his family next to Mcbrides and the Santiago siblings.

He rushed over to them, once they noticed his approach they all visibly brightened and rushed to meet him in the middle.

The biggest group hug Royal Wood has ever seen occurred that night.

The blushing boy received many kisses, hugs, hair tussles, punches and compliments from all of them before he was released. The groups talked for a bit before deciding to go out for dinner as a group.

As they walked towards the exit of the school with Lincoln in the middle of the small crowd the freckled boy couldn't help but feel, for the first time in his life, like he accomplished something great.

 **XX A week later, Friday 4:45 pm"**

Lincoln sat with the rest of the choir in the rows of seats in the auditorium, their director stood on the stage with his attention on a clipboard. They had just finished practice and were preparing to pack up when Mr. West stopped them and told them he had an announcement.

"First I want to say thank you everyone for your patience I'm sure like me you'd like nothing more than to go home." The entire club snickered Lincoln included, they had all grown used to the man's sense of humor by now.

"So I'll get this out of the quickly, unknown to some of you we had a judge in the audience at our concert." This was news to the white haired boy but looking back he remembered that man with a clipboard and figured he was the judge, not really a big deal all things considered.

Mr. West continued after seeing he everyone understood, "for everyone who joined us this year we don't inform new members to avoid any undue nervousness." Mr. West finished and all of the newer members nodded in acceptance, it made sense after all.

"Now as to why the judge was in the audience he was determining if our choir was suited for any of the awards that are handed out by the district." This immediately got Lincoln's full attention, he had been wondering when he would get the opportunity to win a trophy. While it wasn't the most important thing on his mind over the past few weeks it was still a present thought.

Mr. West not aware of the thoughts of his newest choir member continued, "that being said our choir had won two awards." He paused at this letting the tension build up in his students, much to the teachers amusement and the students annoyance.

After a minute he decided to have mercy on them, "The first award is for the best choir in Oakland county" the entire club broke into loud cheers at this. Some went as far as to hug in the Pines twins case and some even kissed when it came to the new couple of Star and Marco.

Mr. West let his students have their moment before raising his hand and as always it effectively silenced the rowdy choir. Once they were calm he continued, "the second award is for a single person, that being the best soloist in the county." The majority of the choir deflated somewhat, knowing there were only so many solos in the last concert.

Lincoln however held his breath and crossed his fingers hoping with everything he had that he would finally be able to place something in the Loud family trophy case.

"This award goes to... Lincoln Loud" the man finished after another dramatic pause. He smiled at his newest member and gestured for him to come up on stage to accept his trophy.

Lincoln could honestly say he had never run so fast in his life, the choir clapped politely including the soloist who lost. He was relieved to know there were no ill feelings against him as he stood next to Mr. West to accept his award. It was a glass music note on a marble stand that was as big as his hand stacked on top of each other. He reverently took it in his hands and looked upon it in absolute joy.

He had done it, he had earned his place, in more ways than one. He couldn't wait to get home and show his sisters and parents. He looked back towards his choir mates and lifted the trophy proudly and receiving a loud cheer in response.

For the second time in his young life he felt like he truly belonged, both in his family and in the club he had, at first, joined with hesitation.

It was like when Luna went to her first Mick Swagger concert, at that moment he knew exactly who he was and what he was.

 _"My name is Lincoln, I am a singer, a son, a brother but most of all I'm a Loud."_

 **XX Chapter end XX**

 **Damn that was a long one, I really hope you guys enjoy it. Give me your honest thoughts in the reviews.**

 **Also sorry to anyone who has ever been in a choir if I got anything wrong. I've only ever been in band.**

 **If you're wondering the inspiration for this chapter came from my HATE of the fact that the writers of the loud house gave every sibling a talent except for Lincoln. I could literally think of ten off the top of my head, I know they did it for a reason it's just a little upsetting to me.**

 **Anyway once again I hope you guys enjoyed this and the next chapter should be out soon enough. It won't be nearly as long but the concept will be good, also a quick side not to everyone who enjoys different pairings in loud house fanfic don't worry that'll be in later chapters. This one was long enough without too much romance.**

 **Until next time guys.**


	2. Chapter 2 Lucy's savior

**Hey guys! I was so happy to see the positive response so much so that I decided to give you another chapter early. This one is a lot smaller than the last and it's just gonna be some brotherly/romantic fluff. Hope you enjoy it.**

"Normal"

 **"Yelling"**

 _"Thinking"_

 **XX Chapter Start XX**

Lucy Loud sat underneath the shade of a tree, silently basking in the darkness it provided her. This was her favorite spot to write and read poetry during recess while all of the other children frolicked. Frolicked in joyful ignorance of their inevitable fall at the reapers blade, she almost wished she could be like them. Almost.

The black clad girl could admit, to herself only, that she sometimes felt lonely, even with ten siblings she could never quite relate to anyone else. She sometimes considered revealing her secret love of princess pony but she thought better of it. No need to bring more teasing and threats against her person, she got that enough thank you.

The seventh Loud let out her trademark "sigh" it was lonely in the dark, that was true there wasn't a soul in this world that understood her.

 _"Well, there is one soul"_ she thought with a uncommon blush rising to her cheeks, before quickly burying it right next to her feelings. Couldn't have someone seeing that and ruining her reputation after all. Only one person got to see that side of her and he wasn't here so with a monotone "sigh" she returned to her writing. She couldn't wait to get home and read her newest work to him, if she could feel emotions she would probably be ecstatic right now.

The girl looked up at the sound of a bell, idly noticing that the higher classes were being released for recess.

He would be among them.

Lucy almost gave in to the temptation of getting up to find him but her mind thankfully stopped her. She wouldn't bother him during school and possibly cause the curse of teasing to fall upon him. He had once saved her from that curse at home and she'd be damned before she ever let it happen to him.

She settled back into her spot and continued writing feeling even more depressed than usual. That seemed to happen a lot when she was denied the chance to see him, it was like she was a vampire and that he was her umbrella. Without him by her side she could feel the world slowly destroying her, like tiny beams of light peeking through a window.

 _"That was good, I should write that down."_ The eight year old quickly put her thoughts on the page, this was one of those poems that wouldn't be shared with anyone but him. Just as so many of her other poems had been kept selectively private the last few months. She couldn't have anyone find out how she really felt, not the swine at the hell known as school, not her sisters and most of all not him.

Luckily she edited her words when she read her poems to him masking the true meanings of her sonnets behind fabricated literature. She didn't enjoy lying to him, not even a bit but it was necessary, just as her false obsession with Edwin was necessary. With a regretful sigh she once again turned to her journal, thoughts of him usually had a tendency to distract her.

The diminutive girl was so engrossed in her journal that she failed to spot the approaching threat if she had she most likely would've done her usual disappearing trick.

"Hey, freak" came the oh so original insult from an older boy coming towards her in what he assumed was a threatening way. Though Lucy thought it looked as if the boy had just shit himself and was trying to cover for it. The thought caused her to laugh, a cold laugh that she usually let out when the bullies came around.

"What are you laughing at bitch," oh so now he was cursing, he must of thought that would intimidate her.

Lucy decided this boy wasn't worth her time and went back to writing, she wanted to get this done before she got home after all. She believed he would be smart enough to walk away and not start anything on school grounds. She was wrong however.

"Don't ignore me you goth bitch" he yelled getting red in the face, unfortunately for the ironically surnamed child they were too far away for anyone to hear his language.

Before Lucy could respond with a dark threat about banishing his soul to hell the bully snatched her journal from her hands. She stared at her hands for a moment in shock, her blood turning cold as the grave.

She looked up to the boy, thankfully her journal was closed and he was only holding it in a taunting manner rather than reading it. Good, she could still salvage this situation.

"Give that back" she said in her best monotone voice, wanting to scare the bully into returning her property. The tactic usually worked on her classmates whenever they got particularly annoying. Unfortunately this bully was a particular brand of meathead and an older one at that.

The boy laughed as if she had told a joke, "oh that's a good one, why would I give this back, I'm sure everyone is dying to know what the freak writes every day."

For once in her life Lucy was actually scared, threats and insults she could deal with no one ever acted on them after all. This was different, if he made good on his threat she would be, at best, chased out of town and at worse disowned for the words written in that book.

As the bully continued his diatribe the black haired girl evaluated her situation, she could try fighting him for it. She dismissed this thought as she looked at the boy, he was ugly no doubt about that but he had a foot and a half on her and at least thirty more pounds. So fighting was out, so the next best option bargaining.

She hung her head, she hated letting bullies win but she had no other choice, it was either this or... no she didn't even want to think about that.

"What do you want?" She asked, her question coming out in a low growl, she absolutely hated this.

The bully gave off a smirk seeing the conversation was going the way he wanted, "oh I'll happily give it back, in exchange for something I want."

Lucy almost wanted to scream 'DUH' didn't this idiot know what bargain meant and seriously could he be any less of a stereotype bully. She squashed her thoughts, she only had to play nice for a few more minutes, once she had her journal back she could exact her vengeance later.

"And what pray tell could you want from me?" She asked in her usual monotone, it was the closest she could get to a polite tone when it came to this asshole.

"Nothing much, I just want you to get your sister Lynn to go out with me," he said almost as if he had just revealed the fact that he had a nuclear warhead in his lunchbox.

This actually surprised Lucy a bit, she had expected him to force her to say or do something embarrassing. Though now that she looked at the boy she could vaguely remember seeing him on Lynn's football team as a reserve player.

She had to consider this, on the one hand she could go to Lynn and beg her to go on a date with the obnoxious boy. She didn't want to subject her roommate to that but that journal had her darkest secrets and poems in it. Besides there was no guarantee that the bully wouldn't just read it to his friends anyway or take pictures of it for later blackmail.

Another option would be to try and get a teachers attention, she looked over to where the teachers usually congregated for recess, only to find an empty space.

Typical. The useless drones were either off smoking somewhere or fornicating in a closet. Sometimes having the schools ventilation as a safe haven was a bad thing.

"Tick tock, freak" the bully said, his short patience being used up.

Lucy actually started to tear up, this was bad no matter which option she chose, she had to buy time, just enough time for her to think of a way out of this.

"I'm guessing you want to date my sister because of her prowess in football," it was a lame thing to say, though fortunately the bully was dumb enough to buy the distraction.

He laughed and it almost sounded cruel this time, "you kidding? I only want to date that dyke so I can get her to quit the team, bitches have no place on a boys team."

Lucy didn't think she could hate the sack of shit before her any more than she already did but he proved her wrong. Unfortunately she still didn't have a plan, feeling desperate she made one last gamble.

She jumped at the bully and attempted to get her journal back quickly before running to the building. Unfortunately the bully was surprisingly quick with his reflexes and did something he would soon regret.

He struck across the face sending her to the ground, the hit didn't hurt too bad but it still stung, the pain caused her hidden eyes to tear up once again.

The bully had an angered look on his face, not a good sign, "you know I was trying to be nice and make you a deal but since you decided to be such a bitch I'm done being nice, I'm just gonna read your newest poem out to everyone who will listen."

Lucy didn't think the situation could get any worse until the bully continued, "and you know what, for every day I don't get a date with Lynn I'll read another page."

That was it, Lucy could take a lot but this was all too much for her young mind, she began to cry from her position on the ground. She had no options left and there was no one around to help her, once that poem got out everyone would hate her, including the boy the poem was about.

Fortunately she wasn't alone.

"Give her the book" said a voice from behind the smug bully.

Lucy looked towards the voice as the bully turned to find out who had just told him what to do. The Loud sister almost wanted to yell in joy at who had come to help her but she settled on a small smile.

"Lincoln" she said almost as if it was the most beautiful word she had ever heard, she was overjoyed that her big brother was here. His presence already having a soothing effect on her, though something was different about her brother.

He was dressed the same in the orange color that she thought would look nice with black, and his white hair was still as unique as it always had been.

It was his face though, not his appearance so much as it was the expression on his face and his posture. He stood tall, his body totally rigid, hands clenched at his sides, his blue eyes usually so calm and happy were dilated almost down to slits. He looked mad, scratch that he looked downright pissed and the goth girl could honestly say she had never seen her brother this upset. The fact that his anger was caused by the bully picking on her made her feel strange in a good way.

The bully was either too stupid or too arrogant to consider her brother's anger a threat, "oh, and what are you gonna do Loud? Go cry to your big sisters for help?" The bully taunted, not at all intimidated by the boy he had a couple inches and several pounds on.

Lincoln wasn't threatened either, if anything he seemed happy that the bully refused, "no, if you don't return that journal to my sister I'll make you give it back and say you're sorry. Lincoln's serious tone seemed so cold that it actually sent a shiver up her spice, huh so that's what it's like, she usually did that to others.

The bully was as thick headed as ever as he ignored the boys threat in favor of further taunting, "That's funny Loud and just how are you gonna make me do any of that?" He asked saying the famous last words countless bullies before him have uttered before their downfall.

Four things happened next, Lincoln smirked, the bully actually felt fear, the white haired boy proved why he was the man with the plan and Lucy felt excitement for the first time in her life.

Before the bully could ask about the smirk on her brothers face the single Loud son leapt in to action. With speed she didn't even know he had Lincoln threw sand that had been clutched in his fist into the bullies unsuspecting eyes. With the bully now blinded Lincoln went behind the larger boy and kicked him as hard as he could behind the knee.

For a skinny guy Lincoln had a surprising amount of strength , the bully went down to one knee and before he could even rub his burning eyes Lincoln had him in a choke hold.

The bully panicked and started throwing his arms around, Lucy's journal still clutched in his hand, one of his crazed arms swings managed to land an elbow into Lincoln's face.

Lucy gasped, afraid that her brother had been hurt and worse was about to become the new target of the bully just because he was trying to protect her. Though Lincoln surprised her once again, even with the hit he didn't let go of his hold.

The bullies face began to turn blue from lack of oxygen, his spasming diminishing until he was barely able to throw his arms around.

Lincoln decided this was a good enough time to deliver his ultimatum, "now I will let you go but only if you nicely" at the word nicely he strengthened his hold making the boy give a pained gasp. "Return my sisters journal and apologize to her, do you understand?" Lincoln kneed the bully in the stomach to emphasize his point, the boy barely conscious nodded his head.

Lucy had gotten onto her feet when the bully elbowed her brother she thought he might need her assistance. Though that wasn't the case anymore and once she saw that Lincoln had everything under control she just sat back and enjoyed the show. It was almost like she had a white knight who would protect his dark queen at any cost. The thought made her blush more than she'd like to admit.

Once Lincoln saw the bully was agreeable to his 'request' he slackened his hold on the boy's neck just enough for him to breath but not escape. The bully took in greedy gulps of air looking for all intents and purposes like the pig both Loud siblings thought he was.

With still burning eyes, pain in his leg and the threat of choking the bully saw no other way out except do as the white haired boy asked. Lincoln saw the boy was ready and turned him to his sister who still had the biggest smile ever seen on her face.

The boy had regained enough vision to know who he was facing and with more than a little reluctance spoke, "I'm sorry I took your journal, please take it back."

Lucy didn't buy his apology at all and neither did Lincoln but neither particularly cared at the moment, they just wanted this pile of shit out of their sight. Lucy quickly snatched her journal back and hugged the item close to her. The implications of what could've happened if Lincoln hadn't shown up were better left unsaid and forgotten.

Lincoln saw this and smiled happy that his beloved sister had her treasured item back, his face turned back to cold rage as he looked at the bully. The pig in a wig looked like he wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of both Loud siblings.

Not wanting to be near the bully anymore Lincoln gave him a toss making the bully scramble until he was a good five feet away.

Now that he could mostly see again and wasn't held by the younger boy the bully looked like he was about to exact revenge. That is until Lincoln pointed to the right, the bully looked over not understanding what he was seeing before he suddenly paled and bolted towards the school. Revenge being the last thing on his mind.

Lucy saw none of this as she was closely examining her journal for any damages, seeing none she turned back to the scuffle. Only to see her brother watching as the bully away, somehow him standing victoriously after the defeat of her tormenter made her blush.

Once Lincoln confirmed the bully had entered the school he turned back to his sister, "I think he's gone for good, are you okay Luc- oof!" Lincoln had expected a lot of things from his siter for handling that ass hat of a boy. A monotone thank you, a smile or maybe even a light scolding.

What he hadn't expected was a warm and tearful hug from his spooky sister, he was at first frozen in shock before he regained his composure and returned the hug. With all of the warmth a big brother could provide, complete with hair petting.

"Shhh, it's okay Lucy he's gone and he's not gonna hurt you again, I'll make sure of it" the way her brother said that, in such a cold and dark tone made a pleasant shiver go up her spine.

After a few more minutes of comforting Lucy detached from her older brother, albeit reluctantly. She still held a mild blush and a small smile though.

"Thank you Lincoln, I didn't know what I would do if you hadn't got my journal back" she said in genuine gratitude.

Lincoln rubbed the back of his head in that shy way the goth girl adored, "It was nothing Lucy what else are big brothers for?" He asked rhetorically, Lucy could've give a couple answers to that question but now wasn't the time. She merely gave him a smile before a thought occurred to her that nearly made her gasp.

"Lincoln what if he goes to a teacher, you could get suspended," she asked in worry but to her confusion Lincoln laughed.

She was about to scold her brother before he explained, "Sorry Lucy but I don't think he'll be telling anyone about this, he's too proud to admit he got beat up by a kid, and even if he wanted to I have blackmail on him." Lincoln pointed to his left, Lucy turned and saw Lincoln's friend Clyde with his phone out, it occurred to the seventh Loud child that the boy had been recording.

Lincoln gave the 'ok' sign to Clyde with his hands, his friend nodded and walked off presumably to watch the video for a few laughs.

Lucy looked towards her brother, who stood there and had that chipped tooth smile on his face, she sometimes forgot how much of a tactical genius her brother could be.

She felt the need to give him another hug, breaking her record of number of hugs in one day. Lincoln gratefully returned it and before Lucy could say anything the boy picked her up and sat her down under the tree in her original spot.

She thought he would leave after that, much to her secret dismay but he once again surprised her by sitting next to her. His gaze was focused solely on her which caused her blushing record to be broken as well.

"What are you doing? Don't you want to go back to your friends?" She asked not in any actual desire to see him leave but just out of curiosity.

The ashen haired boy shook his head, "nah I can hang with them anytime, but if I heard that bully right my favorite author has just written a new poem and as her number one fan it would be my honor to listen to it." He finished with a large smile his eyes never leaving Lucy's, somehow he always knew where her eyes were located without being able to see them.

Lucy's blush reached atomic levels after hearing this, thankfully her brother couldn't see it due to the tree's merciful shade. The little sister looked to her big brother, ensuring that he meant what he said. Seeing the honesty in his eyes, she smiled and opened up her journal. She needed to read her new poem to her audience after all.

The edited version of course, couldn't have him know who the poem was about, yet.

 **XX Chapter End XX**

 **Did you love it? Hate it? Did you not feel anything? If you answered with the third one you may need help. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I'll have the next one out as soon as possible.**

 **And before anyone brings it up I truly believe Lucy could've handled the bully if he didn't hold all of the cards. Sometimes you just need a little help.**

 **Until next time guys.**


	3. Chapter 3 With just one word part 1

**Hey guys this is the man out of time coming to you with a chapter for my favorite story to work on. I'll explain more at the end so for now just enjoy.**

 _"Thinking"_

 _ **"Yelling/Spells"**_

 _"Talking/narrating"_

Disclaimer: I own nothing, The Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and all DC comic elements belong to Warner Brothers.

 **SHA: Chapter Start :ZAM**

 _"Hello, my name is Lincoln Loud and you're probably wondering why I'm not starting this story with something like 'in a family as big as mine' like I usually do. Be patient that'll come later, but first I have to ask a question._

 _Do you believe in magic? Not the stuff you see on talent shows or in Vegas but the real deal._

 _I know what you're answer will most likely be and I probably would've given the same answer before last week._

 _You see that kid, with the white hair, walking out of the sports emporium in the downtown Royal Woods mall? Of course you don't, but bear with me here, that kid is me and my whole life is about to change in ways I could never have imagined._

 _And all it took was a single word._

 **SHA: One week ago, Saturday November 5** **th** **2016:ZAM**

"Oh man Lynn is gonna freak out when she opens this" said a near twelve year old boy with a wooden bat in his hands, holding it as if it was a sacred treasure. While the bat itself was nothing special the signature spelling out Julie Croteau made it worth selling all of his old comic books to buy it.

He had come to the mall today in order to find the perfect gift for Lynn's birthday on Friday and after an three days of looking with no luck he had to take drastic measures.

He asked Lynn's friend Polly Pain.

After more than a few apologies for the disaster as the Sadie Hawkins dance she agreed to help him and recommended an out of the way sports emporium in the mall. She assured him that everything in there was legitimate, and after looking around he spotted the perfect present a bat signed by one of Lynn's greatest idols. It cost an arm and a leg but it would all be worth it when he sees the look on Lynn's face.

Exiting the mall the boy took a look around trying to spot the fondly named vanzilla with no luck taking out his phone he shot a text to Lori asking her where she was. It only took a few seconds for her to text back, Lincoln sighed, looks like he was walking home. Apparently Bobby was in town to surprise his sister and she didn't want to miss a second with her boo boo bear.

Luckily it was only slightly cold today and he wore his orange hoodie plus the walk from the mall to his house was only fifteen minutes.

Making sure his cargo was safe in its box the boy began his trek home, a smile coming on to his face whenever he imagined the moment Lynn would open up his present. His sisters weren't the easiest people to shop for, due to both quantity and quality but the effort was worth it. In a family as big as his, birthdays were the only time everything was focused on one child and he wanted Lynn to know how much he appreciated her on Friday.

He was about five minutes away from home on the border that separated the suburban part of Royal Woods from the downtown area. The smile on his face hadn't diminished, if anything it had only grown larger, so far operation 'get Lynn a wonderful gift that will make her happy and also think of a shorter name for this operation' was a success.

But of course like all of his operations there would be complications.

"I said hand it over old man, don't make me ask again."

Lincoln stopped in his tracks and looked into the alley to his left, standing there were three teens who couldn't be any older than Luna and one older man. The old man seemed scared and rightly so as the apparent leader of the trio was holding a knife up to the man's throat.

It didn't take someone with Lisa's level of intelligence to figure out what was going on.

Quickly pulling his phone out Lincoln quickly dialed 911 only to see his phone had no signal, cursing his luck he looked around.

The street was completely empty.

A million plans ran through his head in the span of ten seconds, he wasn't called the man with the plan for nothing after all. He could run and get help but the man could be injured by the time he got back, or worse. He could throw something at the teens and run like hell and they might chase him into a more crowded part of town thereby saving the man, but he didn't know there physical prowess for all he knew they could be faster than him. Plans like these formed and were quickly dismissed in his mind, doing nothing and walking away never crossed his mind.

Lincoln cursed mentally no matter how many plans he came with and how fast he could make them there seemed to be only one option. Looking around the alley he saw a couple of things with potential, a hanging fire escape ladder, an abandoned beer bottle and a dumpster that had wheels on it.

It had only taken eight seconds to think of all of this and two to put his plan together, he just hoped this one worked out better than his other ones.

Gently propping Lynn's present on the side of the alley, he made his presence known.

"Hey why don't you leave that guy alone!" He yelled trying to sound braver than he actually felt.

The wannabe criminals jumped, terrified by the thought that they had been caught mugging a homeless man. They looked around until they saw the only person there was a little kid, the bullies looked stunned for a minute before bursting into laughter.

Lincoln just continued to look at them hoping plan A would work so he wouldn't have to use plan B.

"You guys can laugh but I've already called the police there on their way," his tone in no way gave away the fact that he was bluffing.

That gave the three pause while they were more than fine picking on people who were weaker than them they usually try to avoid the police at all costs. The teen with the knife seemed to come to his wits faster than the other two.

"Well I'm not hearing any sirens, so I guess that means I have enough time to take this old man's money and fuck you up before they get here." The way the teen talked showed he was more or less trying to act tough in front of his friends, either that or he was dumber than Lincoln first assumed.

The other two wannabe criminals seemed to see the 'logic' in their leaders thinking and they all began walking towards him in what they thought was a menacing fashion.

Lincoln once again cursed in his head, he could continue to bluff but these three didn't seem like the types to listen once their minds were set.

He sighed, it was time for plan B.

As the bullies continued their slow walk towards him, he picked up the discarded beer bottle and tossed it with all of his strength. The bullies stopped and one of them even cowered thinking he was going to get a face full of glass. That is until it sailed over their heads making the bullies laugh even harder than before but Lincoln just smirked.

Fun fact, growing up in a house with ten sisters almost all of whom needed help on a regular basis with their various activities had given him some level of skill in each one. For example all those years of playing catch with Lynn had given him pretty good aim when it came to throwing.

The beer bottle smashed itself on the already weak latch that held the ladder of the fire escape making it fall backwards and into the face of one of the laughing teens.

But that wasn't all.

The ladder continued its journey smacking into the dumpster near the end of the alley and pushing it forward a bit unlocking its wheels. Luckily this alley was wide and sloped allowing the heavy dumpster to smack all of its weight into another one of the teens who by now was no longer laughing.

The two teens lying on the ground were breathing but not moving to Lincoln that just meant two down and one to go.

Unfortunately the last bully was the one with the knife, even worse he seemed to take exception to his friends being hurt. After a moment of stunned silence the teen's face turned red and he charged at Lincoln with all of the grace of of rhino on ice.

To his credit he managed to keep his fear under wraps, he couldn't run away now if he did the teen would either catch him before he could get help or go back to picking on the older man.

Time for plan C.

Turning around he made a great show of 'accidently' tripping while trying to run away, the bully stopped his charge seeing his target was no longer a threat.

"You know I was just gonna scare you before but then you had to go and mess with me and my crew, now I have to hurt you." Said the bully once again speaking in an arrogant tone slowly approaching the younger boy who by all appearances seemed to be cowering.

The wannabe criminal had just bent down to reach for Lincoln when the white haired boy turned around and smacked the bully with a wooden bat with all the strength he could muster. Which was a lot apparently since the bully collapsed and didn't get back up.

Lincoln took a second to control his breathing not to mention the shaking in his hands, he looked at the bat and sighed, there was a large crack in it.

"I'm sorry Lynn" he said quietly to himself before looking up to make sure the other two bullies were still out cold. He really didn't care if they were hurt or not he hated bullies no matter what form they took or who they picked on whether it be himself, his sisters or anyone else. He just didn't want them getting back up while he or the old man were still here.

Speaking of which he looked up to the old man who was now standing and looked as if nothing bad had happened.

In Lincoln's opinion he fit the description of a homeless person, his clothes were dirty and ripped and he had a dish next to him presumably to collect money. The man also had dark skin, dreads, green eyes and glasses. Thinking he should at least be courteous Lincoln called out to him.

"Sir are you okay?" He asked in the most polite voice possible, he didn't want to come off as rude but he really wanted to go home. This had been the most stressful experience of his young life.

The man looked at him as if he had just noticed he was there, "I'm doing okay, how about you?" He asked not at all sounding like the victim of a potential mugging.

Lincoln didn't like to assume things about people but this guy seemed crazier than Luan on April fool's day.

Before he could respond to the man's casual question the man seemed to remember something and he walked towards the boy.

Lincoln tensed up a little, he didn't think the man would hurt him but adrenaline and anxiety were still present in his mind and he was ready for anything.

Almost anything.

"Hey thanks for saving those kids back there, usually they just throw insults at me but I guess they decided to get serious today." The man continued with his casual tone as if he was talking about the weather.

Lincoln was getting more and more confused by the second, what was he talking about? He didn't save those kids if anything he might've put them in the hospital.

"Sir I think you might be a bit confused, I didn't step in to help them, I stepped in to make sure you wouldn't get hurt." Lincoln said trying to gage the man's train of thought if he had any.

The man busted out into laughter at that, it wasn't mocking more like he had heard one of Luan's puns for the first time.

Not in a million years could the boy have predicted what came next.

Slowly the man began to transform until standing before Lincoln was a massive tiger black stripes and all.

Lincoln stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

Until his brain finally rebooted and he backed up into the wall of the alley trying his hardest to make sense of what just happened. Was he dreaming? Did Lisa trap him in another one of her simulations? Did the bully get him with his knife? Was he dead?

While Lincoln was having his own little panic attack the man turned tiger sat patiently waiting for the boy to calm down. Apparently five minutes was too much time to wait for the tiger and he walked up to the boy who seemed ready to bolt at his approach.

"Calm down kid you're not in any danger, quite the opposite in fact" said the tiger as if a talking tiger that was once a man wasn't supposed to shock him.

Lincoln still didn't say anything prompting the tiger to sigh and look down at the bat that had knocked that annoying boy with the knife unconscious.

"Why is there a signature on this bat?" The still unnamed tiger asked, he wasn't all that curious but he had to get the boy talking somehow.

Lincoln looked down at Lynn's former present and the reminder that he no longer had a gift for his older sisters birthday nearly made him tear up. He quickly stopped the tears before they could fall, he wasn't about to cry in front of anyone much less a homeless tiger man.

That wasn't a sentence he ever thought he would utter in his life but here he was.

Looking up Lincoln saw the animal/human was still expecting an answer to his question and since it had made no move to hurt him he decided it wouldn't hurt to talk with him.

"The bat was a present for my sister Lynn and it has a signature because it was signed by one of her greatest heroes in baseball but now its ruined." Lincoln said his tone growing sadder as the sentence continued.

"Yet you sacrificed your gift to help a complete stranger." The tiger said in a knowing tone.

"Of course I couldn't just let those bullies hurt you" Lincoln said almost instinctually.

The tiger smiled... or at least the white haired boy thought he did it was hard to tell really.

The tiger turned around and started to walk towards the other side of the alley, as he stood a few feet away from the wall adjacent to Lincoln he looked back at the boy and nodded almost as if he was double checking something.

Lincoln honestly didn't think this day could get any stranger that is until the tiger let out a huge roar at the wall in front of it, making a large metal door with a lightning bolt insignia appear.

Lincoln was once again beyond shocked and he couldn't help but think of what his sister Lisa might say if she was here. It would've been a funny image in any other circumstance.

The tiger sat to the side of the door looking at him expectantly and Lincoln somehow understood his meaning. He wanted him to go through that door and for some unexplainable reason he wanted to go through it too.

Picking up Lynn's former present he started to walk towards the door almost in a trance all the while the tiger followed his movements with his sharp eyes.

Before Lincoln pushed open the door the tiger stopped him, "before you go in let me fix that up for you." The tiger looked at the cracked bat and his eyes glowed white, before Lincoln could even ask what the animal/human was doing he noticed there was no longer a crack in the bat, if anything it looked better than when he bought it.

"T-thank you mister uh?" Lincoln floundered for something to call the talking tiger.

"My name is Tawky Tawny, but you can just call me Tawny."

"Thank you Tawny, my names Lincoln, Lincoln Loud."

"Oh trust me I know, we've been keeping an eye on you for a long time now" the tiger tone meant to come off as friendly but it sounded more cryptic to the boy.

This should've creeped him out it really should have but for some reason it didn't so he just internally shrugged and decided to go with the flow. Turning towards the door he pushed it open with little to no hesitation.

What he saw was probably the most shocking thing yet.

A stone corridor that could never fit inside of the building the door was connected to stood before him. He couldn't see much as it was pitch black but he didn't want to turn back now he had to know what this was all about. Plus he wasn't entirely sure that Tawny wouldn't chase him if he tried to run now.

As soon as he stepped into the pitch darkness the door began to close but before it did Tawny had one more piece of advice.

"One more thing kid, when you meet him be honest and be confident." Tawny said just before the door closed. The tiger shook his head and began to walk away from the alley, "I sure hope the old man know what he's doing."

 **SHA: The rock of eternity :ZAM**

The boy with ten sisters honestly didn't think he could be any more shocked, after he stopped a mugging and met a talking homeless tiger that magically fixed his bat and opened a door to another place. Nope he definitely couldn't be any more shocked after all of that.

Boy was he wrong.

He had made his way through the dark cavern that the doorway had led to, as he made his way through it torches along both sides of the wall began to light up almost as if they recognized his presence. He had never been anywhere like this and yet it was almost as if he knew this place somehow and he knew where to go.

After passing many odd things including statues of cartoonish figures that had one of the seven deadly sins beneath each of them, a talking worm that cursed up a storm at him and several different artifacts that looked older than time he found himself in what looked to be a throne room.

And sitting on a throne was a man who looked more ancient than anything in this place dressed like a roman king of old.

The man looked at Lincoln just as Lincoln looked at him, neither spoke a word almost as if one was waiting for the other to start.

Finally running out of patience and wanting his questions answered the ashen haired pre-teen approached the man and stood before him with Tawny's advice in mind, be confident.

The wizard smiled as if he expected nothing less from the eleven year old before him, he sat up a little straighter in his throne and looked at the boy, not in a condescending way but more like he was seeing someone after a long time.

"Hello young one, I'm sure you have many questions and I will be more than happy to answer them, you only need to ask." The old man spoke leaning back in his chair and resting his lightning bolt staff on his throne in order to get comfortable. He expected this to be a long conversation.

Lincoln almost started babbling questions left and right but stopped himself, he took a deep breath calming himself and organizing his mind. It was a habit he had learned after so many years of dealing with his siblings.

"Who are you?" He asked, it wasn't the most prudent question on his mind but it seemed like the best way to start.

The old man smiled, his tired and wrinkled face showing some amusement, "I am known by many titles and names but you child can refer to me as Shazam."

"Shazam?" Lincoln asked curiously, it wasn't a name he had ever heard before but then again he had never heard of doorways leading to ancient castles in alleyways before so maybe he should have a more open mind.

Shazam raised his staff and before them his name was spelled out with a sentence next to each letter.

S- Wisdom of Solomon.

H- Strength of Hercules.

A- Stamina of Atlas.

Z- Power of Zeus

A- Courage of Achilles

M- Speed of Mercury.

Lincoln had never considered himself a mythology buff but he did recognize the names that Shazam had spelled out before him, almost as if he was supposed to know them.

"My name is more than just that, Shazam is the embodiment of traits and powers from different gods and heroes from a time long past, with these powers I have battled evils beyond mortal grasp for eons." The old man spoke in an experienced yet tired tone almost as if...

"You're dying." Lincoln said, more of a statement than a question.

The old man seemed to sag into his throne a resigned look on his face, "It is true, I am fading, the war I have waged on the forces of evil has put its toll on me, I had planned on simply fading from this plane of existence and let events occur as they may. Though fate had other plans, I have sensed a threat coming towards earth, one that would kill every last living thing on the planet and still would not be sated in its bloodlust."

Shazam paused as if collecting his thoughts, "I could not simply fade and leave the world I had protected for so long to this fate, as such I needed to find someone to carry on my title."

Lincoln knew what the old man was saying even before he finished speaking, "you mean me don't you?" The old man nodded with a determined look on his ancient face, "but why? I'm just a kid, I hardly think I'm qualified to be the champion of magic or whatever."

Shazam smiled once again as if he expected that answer, "That is precisely why I chose you, only someone who doesn't seek this power may weild it correctly, I knew you would be the one to take on the mantle since your birth, which is why I marked you as my chosen successor." Shazam gestured to his white hair, a trait both doctors and Lisa couldn't explain.

"Well that explains a lot, so it's already been decided, no matter what I did I was always going to become the new you." Lincoln looked down at this, he wasn't exactly thrilled about choices being made for him.

The wizard laughed at this, "not at all child, you can reject this power if you wish, I will not force it upon you, the decision is yours and yours alone." The old man said this lightly almost as if what he had said before wasn't hanging in the air now.

Lincoln slightly smiled at this, it wasn't often he got to make decisions, "what will happen if I accept?" If the middle child had learned anything from his life it was that you should never agree to something without knowing what it is first.

"If you take on the title of Shazam you will gain not only the ability to transform with the utterance of my name but you will gain my knowledge of the rock of eternity which is where you and I are currently standing."

Lincoln nodded at this, transforming meant he would be able to become himself again which is good, he wouldn't want to be a hero all the time. Even with that a question rang loudly in his mind.

Should he accept?

He had dreamed of being a hero, after all what child didn't? Though to actually be offered the chance was more than a little overwhelming, he felt like he ate ten peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches and then went on all the rides in dairy land. He knew this was beyond serious, this wasn't a comic book or a cartoon, he would be taking on a lot of responsibility including defeating this threat the wizard spoke of.

Lincoln's eyes widened tremendously as Shazam's words echoed through his mind _"one that would kill every last living thing."_ If that was true than that included everyone he knew and loved, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, his parents and...

His sisters.

"I'll do it" Lincoln said a completely serious look on his face that almost made the wizard blink in surprise.

"Are you sure child, this is no easy burden to bear and once you accept there is no going back." The wizard said this in a grave tone making sure the boy understood what he was agreeing to.

Lincoln nodded the determination on his face only growing stronger with each second that passed.

The wizard nodded a smile upon his face and he stood for the first time, though it seemed to take some effort on his part.

"Understand this once you take on the mantle of Shazam you will gain power like no mortal before you has ever possessed, to wield this power you must utter my name with conviction if you doubt yourself the power will not aid you." The old man ensured Lincoln understood all of this before continuing.

"Before I pass this power onto you know that even though you will gain not only my experience wisdom but the powers of gods and heroes what you do with this power is entirely your choice, do you understand?"

Lincoln nodded once again and this time a full blown grin appeared on the wizards face making Lincoln smile widely as well. The wizard held out his hand.

"If you are sure of this then grasp my hand and speak my name."

Lincoln grabbed the old man's hand in a firm grip, "Shazam" he said.

"Louder child, say it with conviction and strength!" The wizard yelled.

"Shazam!" Lincoln yelled again louder but apparently not loud enough.

"Again! Let those who grant you this power know who now commands it!"

Lincoln took a deep breath and summoned all of his courage, strength and conviction.

 **"SHAZAM!"** Lincoln bellowed and as soon as he did a lightning bolt came down from the sky straight at him, before it hit him he looked at the wizard and he could've sworn the old man nodded at him with a proud smile. Though he didn't get so much as a second to ponder this as all he saw was blinding light.

 _"I'm tall"_ was the first thought to enter his mind, if he had to guess he was taller than Lori now, by a considerable margin.

He looked at his hands, they were bigger now and they looked so much stronger than before. That was something else he could feel the strength pouring from him, he felt like he could bench press the planet. He felt smarter as well, which might explain why he was so calm at the moment.

 _"I need to see myself"_ boy turned man thought and looked around the room for a mirror, spotting a full length mirror he walked towards a mirror and examined himself. (AN: Imagine captain marvel from Justice League War only his hair is white, eyes are blue and the lightning bolt on his chest is the one from young justice and that's white too).

"This power is no joke." Lincoln said continuing to examine himself and even flex a little.

He too it all in and took a deep breath, "I am the champion of magic" he said seriously, before breaking out into excited laughter running all over the room with his hands up, that is until he tripped over something on the floor.

Picking himself and the item up off the floor he discovered it was the staff the wizard once held, a sad but determined look appeared on his face.

"Don't worry old man, I'll make you proud." With that he began to walk knowing his destination without having ever seeing it himself. He ended up in a room with an impossible amount of books in it, so many that Lisa would kill just to take on look. Walking briskly into the room Lincoln stopped at a certain shelf and picked up a book, if he was going to wield this power then he would learn how to use it. The wisdom of Solomon and speed of Mercury would come in handy. It was strange even with this power and the new body he still felt like himself, he knew because he was bored just by looking at this book, where was Ace Savvy when you needed him.

 **SHA: One hour later :ZAM**

After both learning ways to travel to and from the rock and eternity and how to turn back into Lincoln Loud he decided to head home. He didn't know if time passed differently in the rock of eternity but he didn't want to worry his family any more than he already might have.

Appearing in a lightning flash behind his house he was glad the lightning didn't create a thunder clap, he didn't want to give Leni a heart attack. Looking around he noticed two things, first it was nighttime and second no one was around.

 **"Shazam!"** Lincoln said transforming from his adult form to his child form.

"I am so grounded" he said worryingly, running around the house to the front so no one would get suspicious.

He opened the door to the house as quietly as possible but his efforts were in vain.

As soon as he entered the house twelve pairs of eyes immediately locked onto him, he froze under the looks of his parents and sisters.

"Um hey guys I'm home" said the white haired boy, his brain failing to come up with any excuse.

As soon as the words left his mouth a tall blonde haired missile shot towards him and immediately enveloped him in a tight hug. He felt wetness on his shoulder and it only took him a second to realize that Lori was crying on his shoulder. Before he could say anything his older sister beat him to the punch.

"Lincoln I was literally dying with worry, when you didn't come home from the mall and you didn't answer your phone I was so worried." She started to babble out apologies for not picking him up and how she was a terrible sister.

Lincoln had heard enough.

"Lori it's okay, I'm fine I just got a little held up on my way home, you didn't do anything wrong" he said soothingly all the while rubbing her back in gentle circles, he knew from experience that the quickest way to calm her down was to let her cry it out and reassure her everything is alright.

After a good ten minutes of sniffles and whispering Lori let him go and immediately after she stepped away the rest of his siblings grouped hugged him. Apparently they were too scared of Lori to interrupt her time with him.

It took another five minutes of hugging and reassurances that he was okay before he was finally free. Lincoln pulled out his phone and noticed he had seventeen missed calls and thirty unread texts, apparently his phone plan didn't cover places outside of space and time.

"Son, what happened?" His father asked concern replacing his usual happy go lucky demeanor.

It took all of five seconds for the ashen haired boy to think of an excuse, as much as he didn't want to follow comic book tropes he also didn't want his family to worry about him. Also he wasn't entirely sure showing Lisa legitimate proof of magic wouldn't break her brain.

"You see I was looking for something special at stores all around town and I got a tip that this one place across town had something really rare that would be perfect, the store was just farther away than I thought." As he said this he subtly moved his eyes over to Lynn and everyone seemed to get the message unfortunately Lynn herself noticed this too and she gained a determined look in her eyes. Too bad her efforts would be in vain, it was difficult to find a present that wasn't on this plane of existence after all.

"That makes sense, but why didn't you answer your phone?" Rita asked.

"I had it turned off all day, I didn't want to get distracted" Lincoln said hoping they would buy that and thankfully they did.

"Okay son we understand but please check your phone next time, we were all really worried about you."

"I know dad and I'm really sorry that I worried you guys so much." The orange clad boy said this with genuine guilt in his voice, he hated causing any sort of undue stress to his family, it made him feel more like a burden than he already was.

"It's alright Lincoln, how about you grab a plate from the kitchen and head up to bed." His mother said with a gentle smile on her face.

"You mean I'm not in trouble?"

"It was an honest mistake son and I think you've learned your lesson." His father said and with that everyone went to bed with the exception of Lori and Lincoln. She still looked guilty about not picking him up

Lincoln looked up to his big sister and smiled to let her know everything was okay and there were no hard feelings. She smiled back and rubbed his hair before heading upstairs to participate in the fight over the bathroom that was undoubtedly happening.

Lincoln headed over to the kitchen and finished his dinner before he even got back to the living room. Apparently turning into a god-like champion of magic built up an appetite. After getting dressed and ready for bed he pulled out his walkie talkie, even though they both had cell phones the two best friends thought it better to talk like this, it didn't leave any trace of their conversations.

"Night owl this is slumber jack, do you copy."

"I 'yawn' copy slumber jack what's up?" Clyde asked tiredly apparently he was closer to sleep than Lincoln thought.

"I have something big to tell you, come to our spot in the woods at noon tomorrow and make sure you're not followed." Lincoln made sure to whisper this less the paper thin walls of his home alert his sisters to his plan.

"Roger that slumber jack, night owl over and out." Clyde said ending the conversation so he could go back to his Lori related dream.

Lincoln put down his walkie talkie, and put his hands behind his head with a large smile on his face. Today had been, chaos pure and simple and while he was more than used to chaos today had been a step up from the norm.

He had been given powers, abilities that people would give their right arm for, he had to use them right. He made a promise to himself right then and there, he would use these gifts to protect the people of this world but more importantly he would use these powers to protect those he held close. He would be a hero the world had never before seen.

"H-hey Lincoln" came a voice from his doorway.

Lincoln nearly screamed in surprise but managed to hold himself back, he looked to the voice assuming it was Lucy but he was surprised to see someone else.

"Hey Lola what's up?" He asked kindly noticing the slight nervousness that was so out of character for the little beauty queen.

She seemed to hesitate before answering, "I had a nightmare, you didn't come home and nobody could find you and you weren't around to help me with my pageants anymore and an-." The six year old started to cry, the memories of the nightmare seemed to be too much for her.

Lincoln was at her side in an instant, holding her close and lightly stroking her hair.

"Shhh, it'll be okay I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Lincoln said with more conviction than when he transformed.

"Yo-you promise?" She asked, the thought of losing her brother more terrifying than any monster or bad hair day.

"I promise nothing can take me away from my little princess." He smiled and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. Lola smiled back and hugged her brother even tighter.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lincoln asked he didn't want this happening again, he could stare down a thug with a knife but when it came to his sisters a splinter was like watching the world end.

Lola nodded and sniffled, "Can I sleep in here tonight?" She asked pulling out the weapon all of his sisters received at an early age, the puppy dog eyes.

Lincoln nodded and quickly scooped his little sister up into his arms and carried her to his bed, he mentally noted that carrying her seemed a lot easier than before.

After making sure his sister was comfortable Lincoln settled into the bed and began to shut his eyes but not before saying goodnight to his most aggressive sister. He made himself one more promise before sleep overcame him, he would be the hero his sisters needed before the hero the world needed he was Lincoln Loud first, champion of magic second. He didn't want to ignore his sisters after all, good thing Lola was the only one who had a nightmare.

Little did he know that all of his sisters visited him at some point or another in the night, their dreams having been similar to Lola's.

 **SHA: End of part 1 :ZAM**

 **Weird place to end it I know but I felt the chapter was getting a bit too long, don't worry I'll have plenty of other chapters coming out soon.**

 **Recently I've become a huge fan of DC not the movies so much as the comics and I thought this would be a neat idea.**

 **If you have any questions thoughts or opinions just leave them in a review.**

 **What will happen when Clyde finds out Lincoln is the most powerful being on earth? Who was Lincoln narrating to in the beginning? Will his family find out the truth? Will Lynn's birthday be an omake or part of the story?**

 **Find out next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 The loudest sister

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter, I hope you enjoy. This is based off of an episode of the amazing world of Gumball.**

 **Anyway enough talk let's get this show on the road.**

"Normal"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Yelling"**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything in this chapter belongs to Nickelodeon or DC comics

 **XX Friday, April 14** **th** **2016 XX**

"Hey mom I'm going to go meet up with Alex." A voice called to the kitchen from the top of the stairs in the Loud house.

"Sure thing sweetie just be sure to be back before the street lights are on." Another voice called back.

"Sure thing mom" the voice called back, now at the front door, he had to get out of here before his sisters tried to interfere.

"Linc wait up a sec" called a new voice from upstairs.

Lincoln froze, hand on the doorknob he had been so close to.

"Yes Luan?" He asked, hoping that this would be quick, he was going out to a movie with his new crush Alex and the last thing he wanted was to be late.

His comedic sister gave him the pleading look that all of his sisters had mastered "my computer is updating and I need to upload my newest video, could I use your laptop please?"

Lincoln almost sighed in relief, he thought he was in for some major pranking or some sister interference.

"Sure thing Luan its up in my room charging, just promise me you won't go looking through it" he said in a serious tone, he trusted his sisters but that didn't mean he wanted them to know his internet history, he was a boy on the cusp of puberty after all.

"Don't worry Linc I won't browser through you're history" she laughed at her own pun, "get it?"

Lincoln actually chuckled a bit at her pun, no matter how serious he got Luan always found a way to make him smile, it was one of her best qualities.

"Alright if that's all you needed then I'm heading out, I hope your video gets a ton of views."

"Thanks bro I hope you have fun on your date." Luan said with a wink that made a light blush color her little brothers cheeks before he quickly exited the house.

Luan chuckled to herself at her brothers shyness before heading upstairs and to the former linen closet that was now Lincoln's room.

After acquiring the laptop from her brothers room she made her way to the room she shared with Luna but not before setting a whoopee cushion on her brothers desk chair.

Walking into her room she saw Luna on her bunk gently strumming on her acoustic guitar and occasionally writing in a notebook. Not wanting to interrupt her musically talented roommate she quickly walked over to her desk and set Lincoln's laptop down.

Opening it up the first thing she saw was a picture of all eleven Loud siblings in a group photo, apparently Lincoln had this saved as his screensaver. Luan smiled at the picture before hitting a key and being met with an obstacle.

The password.

 _"Password? Linc didn't say anything about a password hmm, what could it be?"_ Luan pondered to herself she turned to her roommate who was still strumming away on her guitar.

"Luna" Luan called, she didn't want to interrupt her sisters creative flow but this was important.

"What's up dude" replied Luna not stopping her strumming even when she turned towards her clown of a sister.

"Do you know the password to Lincoln's laptop?"

Luna hopped off of her bunk and stood next to Luna to get a look at the computer "why do you have little bro's laptop?" She asked and for good reason too, it wasn't hard to imagine Luan pranking Lincoln through his computer.

Luan rolled her eyes at the accusatory tone in her sister's voice, "don't worry I'm not up to something I just need to upload a video but Lincoln to tell me his password before he left."

"Why don't you just text him" Luna said as if the answer was that simple.

"He's at a movie with his crush I don't want to interrupt his date."

"Oh well in that case try SMOOCH" Luna said, in her mind it was the obvious choice.

"Nope that's not it."

"Try Ace Savvy" Luna guessed.

"Nope, but I'm sure your next guess will be the ace we need," she giggled "get it?"

Luna groaned and rolled her eyes before a sly smile came onto her face an opportunity for teasing just presented itself, "try Ronnie Anne."

Luan caught on to her idea and with a sly smile matching her sisters she typed in the name of Lincoln's bully/crush. Only to receive a message from the computer.

"Too many failed entries, password hint provided" Luan read out loud clicking on the hint tab, the hint that popped up brought both girls up short.

My favorite sister.

Luan and Luna looked at the screen and then at each other, the same question in both of their eyes. It was an unspoken fact that everyone in the Loud family, including the parents, had a favorite and it was more or less obvious who was whose favorite.

Except for Lincoln.

He always treated his sisters the same way, always lending a helping hand when he could and never giving away who could be his favorite. It had been a mystery that none of the Loud sisters could solve, until now.

"Maybe we should just wait until bro gets home so he can open his laptop" Luna said the temptation clear in her voice.

"Yeah we probably should" Luan agreed with the same temptation, "or we could type each of our names in and see which one is right." Her eyes innocently looked over to Luna who gave her a wicked smile, one she quickly mimicked. She turned back to the laptop and began to type but before she could get to the r in Lori a message appeared beneath the password bar.

One attempt remaining.

"Damn, guess we'll have to wait for Linky to get home" Luna said disappointed.

"Yeah, it's too bad I wanted to see who had Linc's favor" she giggled "get it?"

Luna groaned and headed back to her bunk to continue writing her song while Luan closed the laptop and walked over sitting down on her own bunk. She had a contemplative look on her face while staring at her brother's laptop for once her thought process wasn't focused on pranks or jokes.

"Luna?" Luan said.

"Hmm?" She answered back her focus still on her song.

"Who do you think Lincoln's favorite is?"

Luna put her guitar down and went to sit next to her roommate, "I mean I have a guess but I don't really want to say. What about you?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure I should say, I wanted to hear yours first." Luan said her normal confidence replaced by shyness.

"How about we both say our guesses at the same time" the rocker compromised.

"Sure thing on three"

"One" Luna counted.

"Two" Luan continued

"Three, me!" They finished together.

They both stared at each other for a while neither one believing what they just heard Luna was the first one to break the silence.

"Could you repeat that dude I think my hearing is still messed up from my last jam session" Luna said a slight edge to her voice.

"I said I think I'm Lincoln's favorite, not to toot my own horn but" Luan took out her clown horn and honked it "I'm the one who brightens Lincolns day with my jokes."

Luna actually laughed, it was the first time she had laughed at anything Luan said in a long time, "That's funny dude coming from the girl who pranks our little bro every other minute."

Luan got slightly red in the face, "Oh yeah, well at least I don't make him listen to awful music."

Luna gasped before and angry expression came over her face, "no you just make him listen to your bad jokes all day."

"Well at least I didn't take over his first concert" Luan bit back.

"That's nothing compared to how you used his girlfriend to prank him" Luna shouted back.

Without realizing it both sisters had been steadily raising their voices until they were screaming at each other. Their argument clearly carried throughout the paper thin walls of the Loud house, fortunately for them their parents were at work, their sisters on the other hand.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Lori asked busting through the door with Leni right behind her, "I was trying to talk to bobby when your shouting literally killed my conversation."

"Yeah and I was totally in the middle of designing a new dress!" Leni added in a rare expression of annoyance on her usual cheery face.

Luan and Luna both turned to their older sisters and tried to explain the situation at the same time confusing Leni and annoying Lori to no end.

The oldest Loud pinched the bridge of her nose and held up a hand, immediately silencing her younger sisters she pointed to Luna to explain not trusting Luan not to make jokes.

Luan pouted while Luna went on to explain the entire situation, Luan borrowing Lincoln's laptop, the passwords, the hint and the reason for their argument.

"Awww Lincy went on a date? Why didn't he ask me for advice?" Asked Leni slightly disappointed. Lori just ignored her and focused her attention on her other younger siblings, even though she was disappointed her younger brother didn't ask for her advice.

Looking over to the rocker and the comedian Lori sighed and gathered her thoughts before speaking, "Listen you two it doesn't matter who Lincoln prefers over who, he literally always has time for the both of you, right?"

Both girls thought about it for a minute before nodding.

"Then that's all that matters, if Lincoln has a preference for one of us he doesn't show it so it doesn't matter right?" Lori asked.

Both girls looked down and nodded, Lori nodded back and turned around to exit the room before a voice stopped her.

"But like we all know I'm Lincy's favorite right?" Leni asked in her usual aloof way, Lori turned towards her but before she could say anything Leni spoke again.

"I mean it couldn't be you, you're always so mean to him and you usually pick Bobby over Lincoln anyway and-" Leni continued to list off reasons for why Lori couldn't be their younger brothers favorite not seeing the rage overcoming Lori's usual calm demeanor when dealing with her siblings.

"-you always threaten to turn him into a human pretzel" Leni listed off before she was interrupted.

"Oh yeah, well at least I can remember his name unlike you" Lori said angrily.

Leni gasped in surprise before her face contorted into anger and before anyone could blink the two oldest Louds were shouting at each other.

Luna and Luan who had been on the sidelines of their sisters fight quickly forgot about what Lori said and rejoined the debate on who was Lincoln's favorite.

"It's so obviously me! Me and Lincoln know how hard it is to mediate with you guys."

"No way dude it has to be me, I made little bro's first concert unforgettable."

"Your both wrong I got Lincoln a date to his dance, I'm the sister he can always count on."

"All four of you are wrong, I give Lincy fashion advice, I'm the one who figured out orange is his color."

"All of you are wrong, I'm Lincoln's favorite." Said a new voice startling the four older girls in a way only one Loud could do.

"Lucy where did you come from?" Lori asked trying to calm her racing heart.

"I was exploring the dark confines of my soul in the vents when I heard you guys arguing and once I heard what you were fighting about I knew I had to correct you" Lucy said in her usual monotone, only the slightest hint of an edge to her voice giving away the fact she was upset.

"Oh yeah and what's your link to Lincoln?" Even though she made a pun Luan neither giggled or asked her usual question showing just how angry she was.

"Lincoln took a fall for me once, a favor that I could never repay even with vampiric immortality" Lucy said, remembering when Lincoln admitted to liking princess pony and clogging the toilet even though he was grounded and teased mercilessly for it. To this day it still brought a smile to her face whenever she recalled that memory.

"You also once predicted his death, stressing him out for that entire road trip" Lori said smiling smugly while crossing her arms.

And just like that Lucy became a part of the argument as well but she wouldn't be the last one to join in.

"While your evidence is well thought out, at least for your standards, it might as well be the ramblings of mad women when compared to mine" said Lisa entering the room in her usual know it all way.

Luna turned to her, "Oh so you think you could be little bro's favorite?"

"Undoubtedly, Lincoln and I have shared many familial moments with each other, including the instance in which I joined his class" Lisa said this in her usual academic voice but anyone who knew her knew she was enjoying proving her sisters wrong.

"You might have had a point there, if you didn't perform tests on Lincoln more than anyone else, I'm surprised you haven't injured him, or worse" Lucy said effectively bringing another sister into the argument.

"Lucy is right, you can't be his favorite because the winner there is obviously me" said Lynn strolling into the room, obviously she had just come back from a run with the sweat coming off of her.

"Oh yeah and what makes you so sure?" Leni asked while the other sisters continued to argue.

"Oh nothing much, except for the fact, I took Lincoln's place on the football team when he wussed out, totally something a favorite big sister would do" Lynn said proudly.

"You only did that because you like playing sporty things, not because you wanted to help lincy plus your always giving him French ovens"

"Dutch ovens Leni" Luan corrected.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Well at least I never talk down to him like all of you do" Lynn said pointing to everyone.

"Yes you do! You always make fun of the fact Lincoln isn't athletic, then you force him to help you practice knowing he isn't any good, what do you just like beating up people weaker than you" Lori accused hotly making Lynn's face go fully red in anger.

"She's right you know, a real favorite sister doesn't need to force a brother to help her" said Lola strutting into the room. Every sister present raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what her claim to being Lincoln's favorite was.

"Lincy is always helping me with my pageants, attending my tea parties and helping me with my makeup plus he calls me his little princess" the little diva finished her sentence with a little twirl giving her sisters a look that practically screamed 'beat that.'

"He only does that stuff for you because you blackmail him and besides Lincoln has a nickname for all of us he calls me his little tomboy" said Lana apparently just coming back from working on vanzilla with oil stains on her clothes.

"Lincoln does stuff with me because he wants to, he helped me free the frogs from his school and he helps me take care of my animals" Lana said as if that settled everything.

"Pfft, as if Lincoln actually enjoys rolling around in the mud with a mutt like you" Lola said while the rest of the room continued their own separate arguments.

"You take that back you drama queen"

"Not gonna happen you savage"

"Poo Poo!" Everyone looked to the new voice in the doorway and saw the youngest Loud holding a picture of Lincoln putting her down for a nap.

"Sorry Lily but Lincoln clearly loves me the most, the rest of you are just losing louds, haha, get it?" Luan responded being the only one who can understand Lily.

With that the sisters were all in the fight, each of them pointing out instances were Lincoln did something nice for them each sister trying to one up each other. Suddenly Lori stopped arguing with Lisa and pulled out her whistle, as soon as she blew it her sisters all quieted down, knowing better than to defy the whistle.

"This fight is literally pointless, none of us can be right unless we get the answer from Lincoln himself" Lori said and the rest of the sisters nodded in agreement seeing the logic in her statement.

"Our eldest sibling is correct, unless we can get a direct answer from our singular male sibling we will never know the true answer to our quarry" Lisa said adjusting her glasses.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go ask him" said Lynn with the rest of the Loud sisters shouting in their agreement. They all quickly dashed out of the house and into vanzilla before pulling off and heading towards the movie theater.

In their state of mob mentality they completely forgot why their brother was there in the first place.

 **XX With Lincoln XX**

 _"This day couldn't get any better"_ Thought a white haired boy as he blasted the head of another zombie.

"Dude that was awesome I didn't even see that one" said his date from right beside him her own plastic gun in her hand ready to take out the undead.

"Thanks but it was nothing I play this game a lot when my family goes to the movies" Lincoln said humbly slightly blushing at the compliment. Alex smiled at him with a small blush of her own before turning back to the game, Lincoln did the same but his focus wasn't on the virtual gore.

He honestly couldn't believe this date had gone so well, when he had asked her out Alex had seemed so unsure and only agreed at the insistence of her friend. This trend continued before and during the movie with neither of them talking, that was until Lincoln decided to break the ice.

"So what're you into?" He asked during a particularly boring part of the movie, and just like that everything took off. They discussed everything from hobbies to friends to family and everything else they could think of. They found out they had a lot in common, such as being Ace Savvy fans and being avid gamers.

As he watched her annihilate another zombie Lincoln couldn't help but think that nothing could ruin this day.

"There he is!" Shouted a voice which quickly made Lincoln mentally curse himself and by extension Murphy's law. Looking over he saw all of his sisters marching over towards him angry expressions on all of their faces.

 _"What did I do now?"_ He asked himself, he couldn't remember doing anything recently that would get any of his sisters mad let alone all of them.

Alex seeing Lincoln getting torn apart by the undead turned to him to ask what was wrong only to see ten younger and older girls heading their way. Lincoln told her about his sisters and how great they were so with a smile she stepped away from the game and headed their way in order to introduce herself. In her excitement she didn't even recognize the fact that they were angry.

"Hi my name is Alex, I'm Lincoln's gi- friend" she quickly corrected herself with a blush but the ten Louds paid her no mind and instead continued on their war path to their brother.

With a groan Lincoln decided to try and defuse this fight before it even began, "Hey guys what's up?" The ashen haired boy asked innocently trying to calm his siblings down by being casual.

It didn't work.

All ten of the Loud sisters began shouting over each other, each of them trying to explain the situation in their own way. They quickly started to draw a crowd but the sisters didn't even notice they were too focused on the fight they were having. The male Loud noticed though and so did his date who quickly approached him.

"Hey Lincoln, it looks like you have some family stuff to take care of so I think I'm just gonna go, call me though" Alex said with a smile, she handed the white haired boy a piece of paper that had her phone number on it before she quickly departed the movie theatre.

Lincoln tried to stop her but she didn't hear him over the sound of his sisters fighting, looking down he sighed at the damage this was going to do to their possible relationship. Looking up he saw his sisters had only grown louder in their arguing, they hadn't even noticed they ruined their brother's date.

Lincoln clenched his fist he had an amazing amount of patience when it came to his sisters but it had taken him so long to work up the nerve to ask Alex out and they had just ruined their first and maybe only date. Not only that they were arguing in public for all to see which would only come back to bite each of them later on.

His patience had officially run out at this point.

 **"ENOUGH!"** Yelled the orange clad boy immediately silencing his sisters faster than Lori's whistle ever could.

"I don't know what this fight is about and I don't care, you all are going to march outside quietly and have a seat on the benches, are we clear?" All of his sisters nodded, not wanting to test this new found anger Lincoln was showing them.

With their heads down they all walked outside and took a seat with Leni holding Lily like she had been since they walked into the theatre.

Lincoln stood before them pacing back and forth, some of the sisters tried to speak but every time Lincoln would give them a look that quieted them.

After about seven minutes of pacing Lincoln stopped and looked towards his sisters it slightly relaxed them that he looked a lot more calm than he had been but they all knew they weren't out of the woods yet.

"Lori explain what's going on here please" Lincoln asked his oldest sister in a calm voice trying his best to control his anger, losing his temper would only make things worse.

Lori quickly explained everything from when she walked in to Luna and Luan's room to now, Lincoln nodded at some points and asked his other sisters if this was all correct, getting confirmation it was Lincoln began pacing again. He had to gather his thoughts.

"So just to recap, you all got into a big fight, ruined my date and embarrassed yourselves publicly because you wanted to know whose my favorite sister?" Lincoln asked this in the most incredulous voice he could wanting to nail in how truly stupid this whole thing was.

All of the sisters nodded while looking down, when he put it like that it made them all feel pretty ashamed.

"It's especially stupid when you consider the fact that I don't openly show bias towards any of you so what would it matter whose my favorite anyway?" Lincoln asked rhetorically.

Lori's eyes began to water a bit having her own logic flung back at her really stung.

Lincoln sighed and his face took on a kinder look, the one he used when he comforted his sisters, "look guys I understand, you all spend time with me and I always try to make time for all of you but one of you wants to feel like I love you a bit more than the others." The middle Loud didn't receive an answer back but he didn't expect one.

"If I'm being honest I share some of the blame here, I should've unlocked my laptop before Luan used it but I was too focused on my date, so I'm sorry" Lincoln said sincerely earning a smile from all of his siblings.

"But-" he added before anyone could speak "- I want to make something clear, it doesn't matter who my favorite is, we all have one and you guys make it pretty obvious who it is but I won't, I have never given any clues as to who my favorite is because I don't want anyone feeling bad and it's going to stay that way, even though each of you bring a special kind of loveable chaos into my life I love you all the same amount and I'll never give you any reason to doubt that." Lincoln's sisters looked at him, some with fond smiles others with tears in their eyes and they could see the love he had for them in his eyes.

"Now come here you guys" Lincoln said opening his arms allowing for one of the best group hugs the Loud siblings would ever have. The sisters mumbled apologies to their brother, for ruining his date, causing a scene and for causing him so much grief. Lincoln merely smiled and told them there was nothing to apologize about.

After about five minutes of hugging the Loud siblings separated and started to walk back to their family van. The usual chaotic energy they had around them was back and stronger than ever as they all talked about everything and nothing all the way home. No one argued over seating and no fights were had on the way home.

For once everything was perfect with the Louds.

 **XX Later on that night XX**

"Thanks for loaning me your laptop bro, it sure helped me keep my lap warm, hahaha, get it?" Luan said while standing in the doorway to Lincoln's room. (AN: I suck at puns)

Lincoln groaned but the fond smile on his face gave him away, "no problem sis, if you ever need to borrow it again just ask."

"Will do but for now I have to rest my funny bone goodnight Lincoln" said Luan tiredly as she walked back to her shared room.

"Goodnight Luan" Lincoln said closing his door, as soon as the door clicked he quickly sat on his desk and typed in a few things on his laptop.

'Please type in your old password to reset the new one' it said and Lincoln checked that no one was coming near his room then he checked if Lucy was in his vents, it never hurt to check.

Seeing the coast was clear Lincoln sat back in front of his computer and typed in a name to rest his password. He had to make sure nothing like this would ever happen again so he would take this password to the grave.

Allofthem.

 **XX Chapter end XX**

 **I know a lot of you guys didn't like the ending so I'm gonna change it, privileges of being an author. I was lacking sleep when I wrote this so I could've done the ending better but I was too tired to do it.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, this idea had been in my head for awhile and I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. Let me know what you think in your reviews.**

 **Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 Brotherly duties part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the Loud house belongs to nickelodeon.**

 **XX Chapter Start, Saturday July 9** **th** **2016, 7:02 am XX**

Ah Saturday mornings, a time for peaceful awakenings after a long week, a time for the sun to cast its warm glow upon your rested body as if to say 'have a good morning.'

 **"Waaaaaah!"**

Unless of course you live in a home with ten sisters, one of which is an infant and your parents are on a much needed vacation. If that's the case, well then Saturday mornings are pretty much one giant fuck you.

Or at least that's what it felt like to one white haired boy as he slowly raised his disheveled from the book it had been buried in. Apparently he had fallen asleep at his desk. The white haired boy contemplated going back to sleep that is until he looked at the book he had fallen asleep on.

'Brotherly duties, Lincoln Loud's guide to being an amazing brother' the title read.

It had started out as an instructional guide for Clyde when he believed he was going to become a big brother but after it was discovered the Mcbrides were just getting a new cat the young boy had decided to continue to work on it himself.

"You see in a family as big as mine being a brother is a full time job and when I say full time I mean twenty four hours, seven days a week, three hundred sixty five days a year-

 **XX Flashback XX**

"Pssst Lincoln" a voice spoke in the darkness of the transformed linen closet,

"Huh, whose there" spoke the rooms resident, tiredly rubbing his eyes while turning on the light.

"It's just me" a voice spoke from behind him giving him a familiar surprise.

"AHHH, Lucy!" Lincoln shouted while falling off the bed in surprise.

"Oh good you're awake" said Lucy from her perch on his bedframe.

"I am now, what are you doing here it's-"

"Three in the morning, I know" Lucy spoke in her usual monotone.

After a couple of minutes of silence Lincoln spoke, "so did you need something or?" He asked cautiously.

"I need you to take one of these shovels and follow me to the cemetery, there's no time to explain." Lucy tossed a shovel at her brother which he barely caught before exiting the room.

Lincoln sighed but followed anyway, a brothers work was never done.

 **XX Flashback end XX**

-as such it's important to remember all of the responsibilities I have to uphold. As you can tell by the noise next door it's time for me to clock in, this actually brings us to brotherly duty number fourteen." Lincoln spoke to the fourth wall while opening the book and finding the specific page he needed.

 _'Brotherly duty #14, taking care of the baby. As the lightest sleeper in your house it is up to you to ensure the wellbeing of the youngest sibling in the early hours of the day, less you wish to deal with sleep deprived sisters-'_

After the customary yawn and stretch routine the white haired boy made haste to the room of his two youngest siblings. He hoped this would be a quick fix so he could get back to sleep but something in his gut told him that wouldn't be the case.

Opening the door to Lisa's room Lincoln immediately covered his ears, the sound of his sisters crying was heart wrenching from a distance but up close it was almost unbearable.

 _'First things first, ensure the infant is in the room.'_

He immediately spotted his infant sister in the arms of his genius sister as she made a valiant attempt to calm her down. Unfortunately her efforts were in vain as the infant continued to wail away, with Lisa on the verge of tears herself from her usual lack of sleep combined with the stress of handling a Lily tantrum.

Lincoln sighed as he closed the door, his sister was a master at all things academic but when it comes to anything emotional she left a lot to be desired. Luckily he knew what to do.

 _'Once you have ensured the babies location perform the necessary checks and discover what caused the crying to begin with. Be sure to inform any awoken sisters that you have the situation under control so they may return to their slumber and not have a freak-out.'_

Walking over to his Brainiac of a sibling he extended his arms and was immediately handed the crying infant. Lisa gave him an apologetic look, tears still in her eyes but he just gave her a smile in return to let her know everything is alright. She was always too hard on herslef if she believed she had failed in some way, not this time if he had anything to say about it.

Turning his attention back to his still crying sister Lincoln performed the checks.

Does she need a change? Thankfully no.

Is she hungry? Maybe but probably not.

Is she sick? No, she doesn't feel warm and she isn't coughing or sneezing.

Wait, that might be it.

"Lisa, where's her blanket?" Lincoln whispered turning to his four year old sister who had by now dried her eyes. The genius didn't speak but instead looked around until she spotted it under Lily's crib.

Handing it to her older brother she received a thankful smile from him, causing a rare genuine smile to sprout on her face. She would never admit it to anyone, even under the threat of disintegration but she highly valued her older brother's approval and opinion of her. A sentiment she unknowingly shared with her older siblings.

Lincoln made quick work of wrapping the blanket around his youngest sibling in a sort of cocoon of warmth. As if by magic Lily stopped crying and immediately returned to her peaceful slumber.

 _'Once the youngest has returned to her peaceful slumber you can bask in the moment of being an amazing brother before you exit the room and return to your own slumber-'_

The middle Loud smiled down at his youngest sister, she like all of his sisters could be a handful but it was moments like these that made it all worthwhile.

He began to gently lower the bundle of warmth back into her crib but as soon as she touched the bed she began to whimper.

 _'-Unless of course your sibling is having a clingy moment, in which case cuddling is always best solution.'_

Sighing with a tired smile on his face Lincoln looked down at the sleeping face of his youngest sister, "you don't want to let go huh? Well I guess were bunking together Lily." Turning around Lincoln began his trek back to his room but before he could get far a hand grabbed his pajama shirt.

Turning his head Lincoln looked at his second youngest sister with a raised eyebrow. Any trace of her fragility was gone and was replaced with her usual bored face. She didn't speak and it took the white haired boy a second to remember a certain addition to brotherly duty #14.

 _'keep in mind that clingy moments are known to be contagious, while it can happen to siblings of any age (at least up to 17 in my experience) it occurs most often with younger siblings.'_

Lincoln smiled at his youngest sister and held out a hand while being sure to keep Lily secure in his other arm. Lisa wordlessly took the offered appendage and followed her male sibling to his room.

Setting Lily closer to the wall to ensure she doesn't roll off Lincoln climbed into his bed as well before letting Lisa climb in as well.

"Are you good Lisa, do you need anything?" Lincoln whispered as to not wake the sleeping child next to him.

"I am content dear brother, I find these slumbering conditions to be most satisfactory." Lisa answered back trying to sound serious while cuddling up to her big brother, his body heat being the perfect temperature to lull her back to sleep.

Lincoln couldn't help but give a content sigh as he watched his two youngest sisters sleep, closing his eyes he did as the book instructed.

Bask in the glory of being an amazing brother.

 **XX Chapter end XX**

 **Short and sweet just how I like it, leave a nice review for me and I'll try to get another chapter out soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 DoBI

**No time for an AN this chapter I have to write this while the idea is fresh.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **XX Chapter start XX**

Lincoln Loud walked excitedly down the stairs, decked out in his finest monster truck apparel, a bucket of popcornhis hands. He was so amped for this, he had been waiting for this rally for weeks and nothing was going to stop him from watching the sweet automotive carnage.

Stepping into the living room Lincoln noticed three of his sisters, namely Lynn, Lucy and Lola reading on the couch. This seemed a bit off to the middle child but he didn't give it much thought he reached over to the remote sitting on the table.

And that's when they attacked.

He didn't even know what had happened until he felt the scratches and missing pieces of clothing, before he had a chance to so much as react to his sisters' sudden attack Lynn spoke up.

"Sorry bro, TV is off limits" Lynn said casually flipping through her sports magazine as if she hadn't just attacked someone unprovoked.

Lincoln waited for an explanation that never came, sighing he decided to ask, "why is the TV off limits?"

Lola was the one who decided to answer that question in her usual condescending way, "Lori and Leni are cooling off upstairs and you watching a monster truck rally isn't going to help."

Lincoln slapped his forehead in frustration, this stupid fight again, "what are they even fighting about?" Lincoln asked hoping the explanation would help cool his frustration.

 **(One idiotic flashback later)**

Lincoln stared, absolutely dumbfounded, the entire reason his sisters were fighting was because of a dress? Not over money, their shared space or even a guy, but a fucking dress! He voiced these thoughts to the sisters around him, albeit in a less vulgar way and the response he got wasn't what he expected. He expected Lynn and Lucy at least to agree that fighting over a dress was ridiculous but instead all three of them agreed that the fight was justified.

"You wouldn't understand Lincoln, that's why it's called the sister fight protocol" Lucy said in her usual monotone.

"How have I lived in this house for eleven years and never heard a peep of this protocol? And what do you mean I wouldn't understand? No one knows you guys better than I do."

Lola looked at her brother incredulously, "oh yeah! Well if you know us so well what's my favorite..."

"Pink" Lincoln said silencing Lola immediately.

Lynn spoke next, "Whose my secret..."

"Francisco" Lincoln said effortlessly making Lynn blush.

Lucy decided to give it one last try, "What color are my..."

"Your eyes are blue like mine, you hide them because mom and dad won't let you get colored contacts." Lincoln said while looking at his nails.

All three sisters stared, open mouthed at their brother too shocked at his effortless answers. Lola was the first one to regain her wits.

"Whatever! It doesn't matter how well you think you know us Lincoln, mom and dad agree with the sister fight protocol so the sister fight protocol is here to stay" Lola said with crossed arms.

Lincoln looked at his sisters who all glared at him with a look that clearly said 'you can't win it's ten against one' this was a look the white haired boy had grown very familiar with over the years.

He was sick of that look.

Without a word the orange clad boy marched upstairs while the sisters in the living room celebrated their victory over their brother.

Reaching his room Lincoln flopped down onto his bed, punching his pillow a couple of times out of frustration.

 _"It's not fair, how's a guy supposed to survive in this house when it's always ten against one"_ Lincoln raged to himself.

 _"It would be different if they let me help or if they just left me completely out of it but no they have to go and use my stuff, and keep me from going to the bathroom or eating."_

After a couple more minutes of ranting to himself the young boy let out a resigned sigh, it was always going to be like this. He would always have to roll with whatever his sisters decided to throw at him, after all it's not like he could say no every time he did they would all burst into his room, without knocking, and gang up on him until he gave in. Sure he could plan all day and night on ways to avoid this but looking at his track record the resigned boy knew that was a lost cause.

With another sigh the young boy sat up and decided to roll with the punches, after all it's not like this sister fight protocol could get any worse.

 **XX Enough time to be proven wrong later XX**

 _"It got worse"_ Lincoln thought to himself as he sat on his bed covered from head to toe in dirty laundry while his sister Lana laughed at his predicament. All he wanted was his sheets and blanket so he could go to sleep, but no the sister fight protocol demanded he sleep uncomfortably so his **OLDEST** sisters could act like a couple of preteens in a 90's sitcom.

"I'm done" Lincoln said as he calmly rose from his bed shrugging off the dirty laundry as he walked towards the door.

He ignored Lana as she called his name, he ignored her calls for their other sisters with the two obvious exceptions, he ignored all the warnings as he marched his way to Lori and Leni's room. Why was he ignoring them you might ask.

Because he was **DONE!**

Done with this stupid sister fight protocol, that took his room, possessions and time away from him. He was done with all of his sisters walking all over him and telling him he had no part in this when they clearly didn't know the meaning of the word hypocrite.

He was about to barge in to the lair of his eldest sisters but before his hand touched the doorknob something Luna said struck a chord with him.

"You'll only make things worse dude, just stay out of it" she said trying to whisper yell.

There it was again Lincoln noticed, the lack of faith, the disregard for his feelings, it was all there in that one sentence. They didn't care about his thoughts or feelings, that should've been obvious when they kicked him out of his room without so much as a sorry. It's not like he didn't care that his sisters were fighting, he did, he just wished they would let him help or at least give him peace of mind by showing they could handle this without having to change how everyone lives.

The worst part was the boy knew that no matter what he did he would indeed make things worse in the end. Whether or not it was intentional he knew his sister would find a way to make it his fault, the boy hung his head and dropped his arm. He couldn't do anything about this, so he might as well do nothing.

 _"Wait that's it"_ Lincoln thought lifting his head up and turning around to look at his sisters who had been muttering amongst themselves since he hung his head. They immediately grew silent as Lincoln looked at them or more specifically at his genius of a sister.

"Hand it over Lisa" Lincoln said, playing the pronoun game so she would have to ask what 'it' is. (AN: Wink to one of my favorite youtube channels).

"I fail to grasp what it is you wish to acquire dear brother" Lisa responded in her usual bored tone.

"The sister fight protocol, you have a chart for it, so you must have an actual document for it as well" Lincoln reasonably guessed.

Seeing no reason not to, the toddler handed the three page packet over to her brother and watched as he gave it a quick read. She hoped along with her other sisters that this would finally teach him to stay out of the way. Unfortunately like many other times the bespectacled girl would be disappointed by one of her siblings.

"What is this?" Lincoln asked.

"I assume that is a rhetorical question seeing as how you asked for that document by name" Lisa said while adjusting her glasses.

"This can't be the sister fight protocol" Lincoln said disbelievingly.

"That's the real deal, we had a meeting about it and everything" Lynn said as if stating the obvious.

Lincoln ignored the fact that he wasn't invited to this meeting and instead flipped through the pages once again only to be disappointed once again.

"Why am I not mentioned anywhere in this thing, I know it's a sister fight protocol but did you guys even think of me when you wrote this" Lincoln asked only to be me by blank stares.

"So that's it huh, you guys barge into my room, take my stuff, attack me, force me to go to the bathroom in a bucket and you didn't even so much as stop and think that I might like a little heads up."

"Lincoln you just don't understand..." Luan started before being cut off.

"Yeah I know it's the sister fight protocol so I can't wrap my simple head around its complex details about how to handle a fight over a pair of shoes" Lincoln said pointing to page two.

"You're taking this too personally when this clearly doesn't involve you" Lucy said.

"I'm so sick of hearing that! Pick a side already, either you want me to stay out of it or you want to use my stuff, my space and my time to settle your petty arguments, you can't have your cake and eat it too."

"Says you" Lana said, eating a piece of cake she got from who knows where.

Lincoln took a deep breath, he had gotten so worked up he forgot what his original plan was putting on a relaxed smile he addressed your sisters.

"You know what guys, you win, I'll stay out of this, in fact I'm going to go back to my laundry covered bed and hit the hay, I'll see you guys in the morning" Lincoln said walking towards his room and closing the door.

The siblings left in the hallway looked at each other before shrugging, glad that their brother finally got with the program. None of them even noticed that Lincoln had gone into his room with the sister fight protocol.

Lincoln sat at his desk, way too wired to even contemplate going to sleep, he opened up his desk drawer and pulled out an ink well and a quill passed down to him from Loud men all the way back to the revolutionary war, at least according to his dad and pop pop. Dipping the quill into the ink well the boy began to write, after all he had a lot of work to get done before tomorrow.

 **XX morning XX**

Eight out of ten of the Loud sisters sat in the living room, with Lana and Lola guarding the entrance to the kitchen where Leni was cooling off. It was a surprise to all of the Loud sisters when Lori and Leni made up only to get back into the fight not even a full hour later. It had been all going so well until Leni made things worse in her usual vapid way.

"I literally couldn't be happier that we're done fighting" Lori said texting away as usual.

"Like me too, that fight was so stupid, you looked way too phat in that dress anyway for it to work" Leni said trying to use a retro phrase and not realizing how her words could be interpreted.

And just like that the fight was back on, the sisters hadn't been able to intervene until it was a code stampeding T-Rex. their parents had left for work long ago and now it was just the Loud children left in the house. The majority of the Loud sisters were just trying to keep the peace until their sisters cooled off and forgot what the problem was, that was how the sister fight protocol worked after all.

Their brother on the other hand...

Lana sighed as she continued to lean on the doorway to the kitchen, guard duty could get really boring really fast. She was about to ask for a bathroom break when she heard a noise coming from upstairs.

"Do you hear that?" Lana asked her twin who was checking if the safety vest she was wearing matched her dress. Looking up Lola was about to answer in the negative when she heard the noise as well as did the rest of her sisters.

"Is that a flute?" Luna asked, just as confused as the rest of her sisters.

"Well that does sound about right, get it?" Luan punned earning a groan from her sisters but before anyone could comment on the poor attempt at humor a figure appeared at the top of the stairs.

Lincoln marched down the stairs, decked out in seventeenth century clothing and rocking a George Washington style ponytail. What completed the look was the flute he was currently playing, a simple revolutionary style march song carried him down the stairs and to the front of the couch where he had the attention of all the sisters who were present.

It took a moment for all of girls to comprehend what they were seeing it was when Luan started to giggle that the rest of them broke out of their stupor and joined in. They tried to keep their voices down for the sake of their fighting sisters but it proved difficult when their only brother was wearing wool stockings.

"Lincoln what are you wearing?" Lynn asked as she held her aching sides, the rest of the girls joined in with sarcastic comments and in Luan's case puns aplenty.

For his part Lincoln didn't seem at all bothered by the teasing if anything he seemed more calm than ever. Not even acknowledging any of the laughing or teasing at his expense the young boy handed his genius sister the sister fight protocol.

"Thank you dear brother, I was wondering what had become of this document" Lisa said finally gaining control of her giggles. Lincoln nodded but before anything else could be said Lincoln handed a piece of parchment to Luna seeing as she was the oldest Loud sister who was acting her age.

"What's this?" Luna asked her brother only for him to motion for her to read it, Luna complied and began reading out loud.

"The Declaration of Brotherly Independence..."

 **XX Chapter End XX**

 **This is a good place to stop, I'm tired and I don't want that to effect my writing. I hope you guys enjoy this part 1, I'll have the continuation up before you know it.**

 **I can't even begin to explain the depths of my hatred for 'brawl in the family' everyone acted so out of character and I'm not even going to go into all of the continuity problems, I know continuity isn't a big thing in this show but at least try and have your plot make sense.**

 **Ugh I could go into a whole rant about this episode but you guys don't want to hear that, intsead I'll say review so I can get your opinion of this chapter. My word isn't law and I love to hear what you guys think.**

 **Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7 BBL 1: Fight to Lynn

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing I tell you!**

 **BBL Chapter start BBL**

What many don't realize is that being a big brother is a lot more than just being an older male child, its being a good role model, having your siblings backs through thick and thin, its being able to give advice and listen when necessary. It means you're able to help and support your siblings at any time, no matter what they need. This is true for any big brother in the world with one or two younger siblings.

For Lincoln Loud, who is the proud big brother to ten younger sisters this is especially true.

He was a veteran in the older brother department, with seventeen years of experience in dealing with all things sister related. Having parents who worked more often than not meant he had to pick up the slack when it came to raising his sisters.

Whether it was Leni's latest breakup, Luna needing someone to jam with, Lori needing a ride to the mall, Lucy getting herself stuck in the vents or Lisa lacking someone to play chess with, he was there. No matter what his sisters needed or wanted he was there.

It was for that very reason the oldest of eleven currently found himself in the garage turned gym training with his twelve-year-old sister Lynn on a pleasant Saturday afternoon.

"Right, right, left, right knee, right kick, right, left, left kick!" Lincoln yelled out in quick succession and watched in pride as his sister tagged the training gloves he was wearing with the moves he called out. Her strikes were like lightning, fast and powerful, every hit was delivered with the intent to knock out her opponent. What was even more impressive than her hits was the fact she had been going non-stop for a solid twenty minutes and she showed no sign of fatigue.

Being the guy who trained and exercised with her since she was four, Lincoln couldn't be any prouder if he tried. And Lynn was giving it her all as usual, her focus was completely on her hits, well almost all of her focus.

"Hey Lynn, let's take a break" Lincoln said before he dropped his hands so his younger sister wouldn't tag him in the face, again.

"Aw, come on I can keep going" Lynn complained.

"I know you can but we need to talk little mac" Lincoln said as he dropped into push up position.

Lynn rolled her eyes, "I still don't know where that name came from" she said as she dropped into push up position as well.

"It's from a video game way before your time, I'll show it to you later" Lincoln said as he reached the five count on his push ups.

Lynn wasn't one to talk out her feelings, in fact she saw all the 'sappy emotional crap' as a waste of time and flat out refused to take part of it. So, Lincoln came up with a compromise, if he ever needed to have a heart to heart with her they would exercise while doing it. It never failed to get Lynn to open up about what was bugging her, most times she was too tired to remember why she was upset in the first place.

"So, what are we talking about?" Lynn asked as she tried to keep ahead of her older brothers push up count.

"Your technique was a little off today, something bothering you?" Lincoln asked as he reached thirty.

"I'm fine" Lynn said far too quickly and angrily to not set off Lincoln's BS detectors.

"You sure about that, because I can see Mr. Grouse's house with the holes your burning in the wall" Lincoln said chuckling at the death glare Lynn had on her face.

"I'm totally fine" Lynn repeated as she reached fifty and flipped on to her back with her knees raised up.

Lincoln quickly finished his own set and moved over to his younger sister to hold her feet while she did sit ups.

"Talking about it will make you feel better you know" Lincoln tried, only to receive a grunt from his athletic sibling.

Lincoln sighed, getting Lynn to open up was like trying to get Lana clean, it was a fight to the bitter end no matter what way you went about it. Lynn was simply too proud to admit something was bothering her, she'd rather put on a tough front then let whatever was upsetting her win.

 _"Win? Wait that's it!"_ Lincoln thought excitedly as he watched Lynn reach forty sit ups.

"You know if your technique keeps getting sloppier you won't stand a chance at your match next week" Lincoln said as he switched places with his troubled sister and began doing sit ups.

Lynn's face took on an almost comical expression of horror, if there was one thing she hated worse than opening up it was losing.

Lynn sighed in a way that would make Lucy proud, "alright I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone about this" she said seriously only to receive a raised eyebrow from her older brother. She knew like any of her sister that private talks with Lincoln stayed that way unless another sibling was involved. When Lincoln nodded his head to her request just as he reached the halfway mark.

Lynn seemed to struggle with herself and Lincoln let her gather her courage, he knew how hard this was for her but this talk needed to happen. If the thing bugging his baby sister was so bad that it was messing up her fighting rhythm then it needed to be solved quickly.

As they moved over to do dips on the benches in the corner Lynn asked a question that threw her brother for a loop.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Lynn asked with a blush that was one-part fatigue and two parts embarrassment.

For his part Lincoln was honestly shocked to hear this question from Lynn, he heard it plenty of times from his other sisters but Lynn was probably the least beauty conscious Loud. Still if it helped her work out what was bugging her Lincoln would give an honest answer.

"Of course, I think your pretty, you're my baby sister after all" Lincoln said, slightly panting as he lifted off the bench with his arms then dipped back down.

"No! Not like that, I mean if we weren't related would you look twice at me" Lynn asked with a downcast look on her face, a look Lincoln never liked to see on his sisters' faces, barring Lucy for obvious reasons.

"Lynn I'm too pretty to go to jail" Lincoln joked lightly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"You know what I meant you jerk, am I beautiful, like Lori or Leni?" Lynn said with a small smile before looking at her brother with a questioning look on her face.

The whitehaired teen took a moment to collect his thoughts, "Lynn you are beautiful but not in the way Leni or Lola is beautiful, your beautiful in your way."

"Huh?" Lynn said in confusion as she began doing squats with Lincoln following close behind.

"Your beautiful because you spend hours on end training to be the best, your beautiful because of your boundless energy, your beautiful because you never give up no matter how impossible a task may seem, your beautiful because when life hits you, you break its goddamn nose." Lincoln said making Lynn laugh at the end.

"Most importantly I think your beautiful because I've never seen you as anything else, your one of the most beautiful girls I know, and as cliché as it sounds your beautiful on the inside and out because your strong both inside and out." Lincoln finished while stretching his slightly sore body.

Lynn stood stock still, looking at her brother with a shocked look she took a few minutes to process what he said and before long she was grinning from ear to ear with a fire burning in her eyes. She jumped up and lightly punched her older brother in the shoulder, which was basically a hug for her.

"Thanks, Linc, I really needed that." Lynn said sincerely as she sat down and grabbed a bottle of water, the smile never leaving her face.

"Anytime little mac" Lincoln said as he sat down beside her, glad he could help her out of her funk. Though one thing was still bothering him.

"Hey Lynn, what brought that on anyway? You usually don't care about looking nice." Lincoln asked wondering if he could nip the root of this problem.

Lynn looked down and the eldest Loud child could tell she was having an internal boxing match, Lynn doesn't do debates.

Eventually Lynn muttered something so low that Lisa's listening devices would have trouble picking it up.

"What was that?" Lincoln asked gently leaning closer to better hear her.

Lynn whispered but again Lincoln couldn't hear her.

"Yeah, still didn't catch that" the older brother said leaning even closer.

"I ASKED FRANSCISCO OUT OKAY!" Lynn yelled and immediately buried her face in her hands.

Lincoln stared at his sister wide eyed for a few seconds before a grin came onto his face, he knew his little sister had been pining after this guy for months. Even though he was wary of guys or in some cases girls, being around his precious little sisters, hell it took months before he stopped glaring at Bobby, he was glad she had asked out her crush.

"Lynn that's awesome how did it go?" Lincoln asked with a grin that promised merciless teasing of the big brother variety. That grin flew off his face when he saw a lone tear slide down her cheek.

"It didn't go well" Lincoln stated more than asked.

Lynn shook her head and took in a shaky breath, "he said he didn't like me that way and when I asked him why you know what he told me, he said I was 'just one of the guys to him, that I wasn't pretty enough for him." By the end of her sentence Lynn had broken down into tears and Lincoln had never wanted so badly to beat up a twelve-year-old boy in his life.

Wrapping an arm around his little sisters' shoulders Lincoln brought her close so she could cry into his chest. He gently rocked her back and forth while whispering assurances to her. After a few minutes Lynn had stopped crying and was now only hiccupping into her brothers' chest.

The eldest of eleven took a moment to gather his thoughts before he spoke, "I'm so sorry Lynn, I know this hurts right now but let me give you a little advice."

"If it's the time heals all wounds shtick mom and dad use I'm good" Lynn mumbled miserably from her brothers' chest.

Lincoln shook his head and gently kissed the top of Lynn's head, "nah I'm not that sappy, I just need you to do something for me, look at me."

Looking up to her brothers' eyes Lynn felt the usual comforting feeling she got when she was around her favorite brother. Lincoln smiled down at her and she tried her best to reciprocate but it was a wasted effort.

"Good, now I want you to think about Francisco, how he looks, how he talks, how he acts and most importantly I want you to think about why you have a crush on him." Lincoln watched as Lynn closed her eyes and after a minute a small smile came onto her face, accompanied with a light blush. He hated that he had to ruin her good mood but it had to be done.

"Now I want you to think about what Francisco did yesterday, how he turned you down and basically insulted you" Lincoln said and he internally kicked himself when he saw the downcast look return to her face.

"Compare the two images you have of him, the Francisco you have a crush on and the one who rejected you today, they don't fit together do they?" Lincoln asked and he received a slight nod in return.

"I guess you're trying to tell me he's not the guy I thought he was" Lynn said sadly, resting her head on the pillow that was her brother's chest.

"I wish I wasn't saying that but I am, nine times out of ten people don't match what we think about them, with the exception of you girls, you're all as perfect as I think you are" Lincoln said with a wink making Lynn smile slightly.

"Will I ever meet that one out of ten?" Lynn asked softly.

"Of course, someday you'll find someone who appreciates just how amazing you are" Lincoln said with a hundred percent sincerity.

"That was corny as hell" Lynn chuckled but the blush she had gave her away.

"I said I'm not as corny as mom and dad not that I'm cornless" Lincoln said laughing with his sporty little sister.

"Feel better?" Lincoln asked lightly running his hand through Lynn's chestnut hair.

Lynn nodded a small smile coming onto her face, "yeah, I don't need some stupid guy who wants to date some bimbo, there are other guys out there."

Lincoln smiled and kissed her forehead, "That's the spirit, but there's still something I need to ask you" Lincoln said in a deathly serious tone. Lynn looked up at her brother wondering what made him switch from comfort mode to parent mode so quickly.

"What's that?" Lynn asked quietly with a little hesitation in her voice, Lincoln didn't get mad often but the few he did where incidents none of the Loud sisters wanted a repeat of.

"Since you aren't going out with Francisco are you free next Saturday" Lincoln asked and Lynn nodded quickly with confusion written all over her face.

"Oh, I see then I have one question for you" Lincoln said as he reached into his backpack making Lynn wonder where her big brother was going with all of this.

Pulling out an envelope Lincoln handed it to Lynn, and she took it with a slightly shaky hand, she almost thought it was her latest report card but the timing wasn't right and Lincoln would be disappointed instead of mad if this was about her grades. Wanting this to be over quickly Lynn ripped open the envelope and pulled out two tickets.

"Want to go to the Mcgregor vs Mayweather fight with me" Lincoln asked before she had a chance to read what the tickets said.

Lynn stared at the tickets in her hand as if they were made of gold, "H-how did you get these?"

"I know a guy" Lincoln said smoothly, the guy was actually a ticket app he had, he had so many points from buying tickets to concerts and comedy clubs that the tickets were practically free.

"Thanks Lincoln, you're the best big brother ever!" Lynn yelled while giving her brother a crushing hug, one that he returned happily.

"Well what kind of brother would I be if I didn't help you achieve your dream of ending Mayweather's winning streak" Lincoln said with a wink as Lynn danced around the garage happily waving the tickets in the air.

After a few minutes Lincoln interrupted her celebration "now that we got all the sappy stuff out of the way are you ready to hit the gloves little mac?" He asked standing up and resuming his stance across from her.

Lynn nodded the competitive fire dancing in her eyes, "let's do this" she said slipping on her boxing gloves and resuming her stance as well.

"Left hook!" Lincoln called and watched in amazement as Lynn's strikes came at him faster than ever. Her face showed unwavering determination and her smile was all confidence, it was like watching a superhero beat down a villain with no effort whatsoever. Lincoln was beyond happy he had his little sister back even if her punches stung through the gloves.

As stated previously being a big brother is hard work, Lincoln Loud could attest to that and then some. But it was times like these that made it all worth it in his mind, it was just like that song Luna wrote with him about their family.

One boy and ten girls, wouldn't trade it for the world.

 **BBL Chapter end BBL**

 **How was it? It might be a little fluffy but that's to be expected from a BBL story. Let me know what you guys think and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

 **I'll give you a hint on what it is, place three fingers on your chest in a claw shape and push out to ward away evil.**

 **Until next time guys.**


	8. Chapter 8 What's your name bro!

**So, I have Hamilton on the brain and I can't get it out so I need to vent these feelings into a short story also I feel guilty keeping you guys waiting so long.**

"Of course, I'll be there, I wouldn't miss your show for the world" Lincoln said into his phone.

"Awesome, I knew I could count on you bro, it's at the stadium just outside of campus" Luna replied.

"Got it, I can't wait to see you rock every single face in that stadium" Lincoln said with a cheeky smile.

"Aw thanks dude I'm super amped and a little nervous" Luna finished sheepishly.

"Don't be nervous Luna, your going to rock the hell out of this halftime show and I'll be there cheering you on."

"Thanks again Linc I really appreciate it" Luna said earnestly.

"No problem sis I-" Lincoln stopped his sentence short as he heard the front door slam, footsteps pounding up the stairs and loud banging on his door.

Lincoln sighed at least his younger sisters understood the importance of knocking, he did not need another Lynn incident, he shivered just thinking about that.

"Sorry Luna but duty calls, I'll see you when I drive up on Friday, tell Sam I said hi"

"No worries dude your just being the great brother you've always been and I'll tell her you said hi, laters" Luna said before hanging up.

Lincoln smiled at his phone before he turned to his door, "Come in" he said slightly worried whoever was behind the door would knock it down if kept waiting too long.

Immediately the door swung open and his youngest sister skipped into the room that formerly belonged to Lori and Leni before they went off to college.

"Hey Lincoln! I've got the best news ever and was that Luna on the phone?" Lily rattled off still bouncing around the room like a crack addict.

"Yeah that was Luna, she's doing the half time show at the Michigan vs Michigan State game this Saturday and she invited me to come up."

"Wow that sounds awesome can I come too!" Lily asked excitedly her bouncing still going strong.

"Sorry Lils but a huge college football game is no place for a kid" Lincoln said, he knew there was going to be drunk assholes at the game and the last thing he wanted to do was expose his younger sister to that.

"Aw no fair I wanna see Luna play too" Lily pouted her bouncing finally coming to an end as her mood soured.

Lincoln got up from his bed and gently tussled his sisters' hair, "I know Lily and I promise I'll take you to her next show it'll be closer to home and much safer."

"Promise?" Lily asked her pout lessening at the prospect of seeing her big sister play with her big brother.

Lincoln held out his pinky and Lily held it with her own making an unbreakable promise between the two siblings.

"Now what was that news you were so eager to tell me?" Lincoln asked changing the subject.

"Oh, right I almost forgot, I got the part of Alexander Hamilton in the community play!" Lily nearly screamed.

Lincoln bent down and picked up his baby sister spinning her around much to her giggling joy.

Lincoln smiled at his eight-year-old sister as he set her down, despite her young age she was already way ahead of the curve in finding her special talent. As it would turn out she found her calling in the theater, particularly musicals, much to the joy of Luna, Lola, Lucy and Leni.

"That's wonderful Lily, I knew you could do it, and to think mom and dad thought you were too young for the part" Lincoln scoffed at the memory. He knew his baby sister had what it took to play the founding father. He was a little concerned with the amount of cursing and adult themes in the play but he had been assured his little sister was mature enough. The fact that most of the other actors were only a little older than her settled his nerves as well

"I know right, I can hardly believe it myself and I wanted you to be the first to know because you were such a big help when I was practicing" Lily said beaming at her favorite and only brother.

"Oh, I really didn't do all that much, you had that part the moment you started practicing" Lincoln said humbly.

"You were a big help, I would've never gotten the part without you, that's why I need your help to practice for opening night" Lily said pleadingly.

Lincoln smiled, "Of course I'll help Lily anytime you need me I'll be there."

Lily smiled before turning around, "great let's get started" she said excitedly as she started towards the kitchen.

"Oh, you meant right now" Lincoln called as he followed his sister.

"And we're all set" Lily said as she pushed the record button on her tripod mounted phone.

"Why are we recording this" Lincoln asked in curiosity.

"A good actress must master all aspects of herself including her facial expressions and her body movements, for the part we're practicing today I need to focus on my facial expressions" Lily lectured in a way that would make Lisa proud.

"Cool, so what will I be doing?" Lincoln asked wondering what his role of.

"You'll be singing Washington's part with that beautiful voice of yours" Lily said excitedly as she handed him his script, even though he pretty much had the whole sound track memorized by now from helping Lily rehearse.

"I think we have very different definitions of beautiful Lily flower" Lincoln chuckled at his self-depreciating humor only to stop as he noticed the glare on his sister's face.

"Stop that! You have a great singing voice even Luna thinks so, now if we're done putting ourselves down let's get started" Lily said going into her 'director' mode.

"Ready when you are sis" Lincoln said clearing his throat in preparation.

"Now remember this is one of the most emotional moments of the play, Hamilton is coming back after Washington sent him away, he left his pregnant wife at home and he's about to lead men into battle to end a war for America's freedom, for this song Washington is trying to make Hamilton understand the gravity of what he's getting into and how he himself experienced this firsthand" Lily said and Lincoln wondered how she said all of that in one breath. Before he could question it, Lily played the music.

Lincoln looked at his sister as she portrayed the perfect face of sheepishness, how she felt foolish after the duel between Laurence and Lee.

As his que came up Lincoln looked at his paper and began to sing.

 **"I was younger than you are now, when I was given my first command"**

Lincoln tried his best to look regretful at the memories Washington had of his first try as a leader and he watched as Lily's face morphed into one of confusion and curiosity, her character wondering what Washington was getting at.

 **"I led my men straight into a massacre, I witnessed their deaths firsthand"**

Lily's face turned to one of surprise the shock of learning her idol wasn't as perfect as portrayed.

 **"I made every mistake and felt the shame rise in me"**

 **"And even now I lie awake knowing history has its eyes on me"**

As the chorus sand the backup lyrics Lily's face morphed into one of panic as she realized what she was about to do. How her name would forever be judged by the actions that would soon take place. Lincoln was awed at his little sister, he truly believed every emotion she portrayed. Like all of his other sisters Lincoln knew Lily was going to be a legend in the future.

 **"History has its eyes on me"**

 **"Let me tell you what I wish I'd known, when I was young and dreamed of glory"**

Lincoln placed a hand on lily's shoulder making her look at him for some kind of reassurance as she thought of the weight that now lay upon her shoulders.

 **"You have no control, who lives, who dies, who tells your story"**

Lincoln sang and tried his best to convey what the script wanted him to.

It seemed to be working as Lily stood stock still remembering her friends and wife, those who would remember her the most and would most likely tell her story if she was destined to fall in battle.

Lincoln breathed in, he had to be inspiring for this next part, not his forte but he would try his best for his sister.

 **"I know that we can win, I know that greatness lies in you"**

Lily looked at her hands searching for what Washington saw in Hamilton.

 **"but remember from here on in, history has its eyes on you"**

Lily's face grew serious yet determined, she was ready to fight for this land, to go home and meet her son and above all...

She was not going to throw away her shot.

 **"History has its eyes on you"**

As Lincoln sang the final line of the song Lily joined in with her own beautiful voice and saluted him showing that she understood and that she was ready for anything. She was scared but she wouldn't let the British see that.

As the music stopped Lily let out a breath showing that she was getting out of character. As soon as she was done she leaped at her brother in a giant hug, one he was all too happy to return.

"That was perfect, thank you so much big brother, I love you" Lily said as she clung onto him, luckily, he wasn't scrawny anymore and his sister barely weighed anything.

"No problem sis, glad I could help" the white-haired boy said honestly.

After a few minutes of cuddling Lily hopped down and grabbed her phone, "I have to review the footage but I really think the director will like your audition" Lily said as she started walking towards her room.

"Again, no problem sis, I'm glad I could- wait audition?" Lincoln asked as he turned to his sister who was at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, your auditioning for the part of Washington, didn't I tell you?" Lily asked rhetorically as she smiled cheekily at him. Before Lincoln could respond his baby, sister ran into her room and locked the door, sealing his fate.

Lincoln plopped onto the couch and let out a sigh, he was going to be in a play apparently, oh well as long as it made his sister happy he was happy to do it.

Plus, the music was amazing.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I have a big work in progress coming along that will take a bit of time. I'm calling it The World's Loudest, I might give a details page because I'm stuck on what to do with some of the characters. Anyway, I'll see you next time guys.**


End file.
